


L'Eternal, Livre Trois : Compétition et Réunion familiale

by Aleaneah



Series: L'Eternal [3]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Attention à la Première Reine, Gen, compétition inter-écoles, parce que c'est le centre de ces livres, personnage important, plus de mystères, plus de révélations, voyage vers la Terre, ça va vite partir en vrille
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaneah/pseuds/Aleaneah
Summary: Yay. It's still Danaé.And we can say I'm very busy. Between the competition with the Cra's school and the enormous quest that is to fetch Dofus of my sister on Earth... And of course, the dreams, the revelations, the new secrets and mysteries...Yes. I can say I'm very busy.And nervous.Because the Promised Day approaches. And in spite of the fact that I shall have answers this day, I also know that it will be a day of disasters ...---This book is the one I currently write. So...You will have to wait.Yaay.Especially when motivation is out of stock.Enjoy it anyways !





	1. Prologue

La nuit se terminait, tandis que le ciel s’éclaircissait. Celle-ci avait été longue et pleine de rebondissements. Mais était surtout le signe que les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Oui, c’était une réussite, sur toute la ligne.   
En bas, dans la salle du Conseil des Douze, les esprits étaient encore bouillants, assimilant ce qui venait de se passer. Tous, y compris les assistants, avaient le regard fixé sur le ciel, espérant peut-être y voir un signe qui confirmerait leurs espoirs. 

Plus haut, une silhouette courrait sur les toits. Drapée d’un long manteau noir avec une étoile blanche dans le dos, le visage à nouveau caché par un masque, Danaé essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite à son goût. Elles l’avaient fait. Elles avaient assisté pour la première fois à un Conseil des Douze. Elles s’étaient révélées. Et avaient été acceptées. C’était un pas de géant en avant pour les deux Princesses. La jeune fille leva la tête vers l’oiseau blanc qui volait à côté d’elle et lui sourit. Le volatile ne put évidemment faire pareil mais lui répondit en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

Anouka était aussi contente qu’elle et le montrait en s’élevant haut dans le ciel en faisant des figures acrobatiques. Un croassement la rappela à l’ordre, l’interrompant au beau milieu d’une vrille. Un corbeau noir, qui les précédait, n’avait pas mis longtemps à s’apercevoir que ces deux protégées trainaient, alors qu’elles étaient toutes les trois fatiguées. Les deux sœurs obtempèrent avec un sourire d’excuse (bon, surtout Danaé, Anouka étant toujours un oiseau) et la rejoignit. Le reste du trajet fut plus calme, chacune sentant la fatigue peser un peu plus à chaque pas (ou coup d’aile, ça dépendait de qui). Une fois au château, chacune rentra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre (la porte de l’école étant fermée depuis plusieurs heures, la fenêtre était la seule solution) en baillant. 

Danaé, qui avait fait le plus d’efforts, s’avança jusqu’à son lit en vacillant. D’un geste, elle ferma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Tombante de fatigue, elle ne se rendit compte (pour une fois) qu’elle était surveillée. 

Effectivement, encore plus haut, perchée sur l’arbre en face de la chambre de la Princesse Eliatrope, se tenait Amara. Satisfaite, elle hocha la tête et sourit à l’étoile solitaire juste au-dessus d’elle. 

L’Histoire se mettait en marche. 

Des larmes et du sang seraient versés. 

Des vérités, révélées au grand jour. 

Même celles qui auraient dû rester dans l’ombre…


	2. Une maison remplie de nostalgie

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Danaé, affalée sur son lit en pagaille. Celui-ci avait réussi à filtrer à travers les épais rideaux tirés devant les grandes fenêtres et l’avait atteint au visage. Les sourcils froncés et une main devant les yeux, elle pesta contre ce fichu rayon qui l’avait éveillé et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale. Neuf moins dix. Le petit-déjeuner était à l’heure habituelle, c’est-à-dire à neuf heures. Le rendez-vous pour le tirage au sort était à dix heures précises. 

\- J’ai encore sommeil… Hier, j’ai eu une soirée trop chargée… gémit-elle, en pressant contre ses yeux endormis ses poings. D’ailleurs, comment ça s’est terminé déjà ? Ah, oui… 

Elle se leva et tira les rideaux, inondant la chambre de la lumière du soleil. Elle contempla un instant les jardins luxuriants entourant l’école, plongée dans ses pensées. 

Juste avant de partir, elle avait sentit une présence inconnue infiltrer son esprit sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, si elle avait pu faire quelque chose, elle n’aurait rien fait. Cette présence n’avait rien de malveillant, au contraire. C’était… autre chose. Elle n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette chose mais elle la connaissait, c’était sûr. Elle l’avait donc laissée parler à sa place, restant en retrait, entendant les mots s’échappant de sa bouche sans qu’elle le veuille. Ça avait été la même chose pour sa sœur, qui n’avait pas lutté non plus. Elle avait noté tout ce qui s’était dit et passé dans son petit journal, décidemment très utile, puis s’était effondrée, trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. 

Le chemin du retour avait été plutôt facile, car tout le monde dormait encore, il était tout de même minuit passé. Raven leur avait ouvert le passage, veillant à ce que personne, surtout pas une Ombre, ne les aperçoivent. Elles avaient pu de cette façon prendre des raccourcis, revenant plus vite qu’à l’aller. Danaé, qui avait eu peur que l’accès au château leur soit refusé, avait été soulagée de voir que ses amis avaient entrouvert sa fenêtre, leur permettant de se faufiler à l’intérieur. Elles s’étaient séparées et même Raven avait considéré que cette soirée avait été une réussite à tous points de vue. 

La rencontre avec le Conseil des Quinze s’était mieux passée qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée : elle avait craint qu’ils ne la croient pas du tout et qu’ils nieraient en bloc son existence. Ces inquiétudes l’avaient poursuivie jusqu’au lieu de réunion et ne s’étaient dissipées que quand ils l’avaient acceptées, elle et sa sœur. 

Des coups discrets à sa porte fermée à double tour la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se tourna, se détournant du soleil levant. 

\- Danaé ? Tu es prête ? Nous allons manger, tu viens avec nous ? Je suis sûre que tu as énormément de choses à nous dire, hum ? lança Meka, la voix débordante de curiosité mal contrôlée.   
\- J’arrive, je m’habille. J’ai effectivement plein de choses à vous raconter, sourit Danaé, imaginant déjà leur tête quand ils sauraient toute l’histoire. 

Elle se déshabilla à la quatrième vitesse, cachant précautionneusement ses habits d’Ombre Blanche. Quelqu’un, sûrement Raven, avait déposé sur son lit des affaires de sport, brodés du symbole de l’école. Ceux-ci avaient été spécialement prévus pour la compétition et devaient être portés toute cette semaine. Composée d’un short et d’un t-shirt noirs, cette tenue était des plus banals mis à part qu’elle était pratiquement indestructible et élastique jusque 40 mètres. Seul le feu d’un dragon pouvait la déchirer, disait le papier qui était avec. En lisant ces mots, Danaé se demanda si la dernière phrase était juste de la pub, ou la vérité. 

\- En tout cas, la notice ne ment pas, ce truc peut s’étendre comme un élastique géant, s’ahurit-elle en tirant dans tous les sens le short jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse la taille d’une armoire. Pas besoin de mesures pour tous, suffit d’en donner un d’une seule et même taille et puis c’est bon… Il n’est plus temps de palabrer, il faut y aller, idiote ! grommela t- elle en voyant qu’il lui restait précisément deux minutes pour se préparer. 

Elle enfila l’équipement, tressa ses cheveux, vérifia que ses colliers étaient en place et laça ses chaussures de sport, qui accompagnait le tout. Au moment où elle examina attentivement le Catalyseur, la pierre rouge qui inhibait ses pouvoirs rebelles, elle blêmit. 

\- Quand est-ce que… Ah, avec le Penseur, puis… L’Arbre de Vie… Combien de temps me reste t-il ? Je devrais peut-être demander à Maitre Hiboss… Arf, je n’ai pas le temps de m’inquiéter pour cela, soupira t- elle, dépitée. Je passerais le voir dans la journée. 

Elle ouvrit la porte, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle n’avait pas remarqué et elle s’en voulait. Elle était tellement agacée qu’elle faillit rentrer dans Meka, qui l’attendait devant sa porte. 

\- Eh ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait dix minutes que je poireaute ici ! râla la Sadida, les poings sur les hanches. 

Puis, elle demanda, d’un ton plus bas, soucieuse à ce qu’on ne l’entende pas. 

\- Tu en fais une tête. Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Cela fait partie des choses dont je dois vous parler, lui glissa Danaé, jetant nerveusement des regards dans tous les sens. Viens, on y va… dit- elle précipitamment en voyant les élèves autour d’elles leur jeter des regards inquisiteurs. 

Elle lui saisit la main et la traina derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas par quel moyen elle le savait, mais il y avait des élèves-Ombres parmi toutes ces jeunes filles. Comment avaient-elles réussi à entrer dans l’école sans se faire repérer, elle ne le savait pas, mais s’il y avait des professeurs-Ombres, alors pourquoi pas des élèves-Ombres ? Et que faisaient-ils dans l’école ? De l’espionnage, sûrement. Mais quoi d’autre ? La jeune fille cogita tout le long du chemin, tout en jetant fréquemment des regards aux alentours. 

\- Arrête de paniquer, reste calme, lui souffla Meka, qui trottinait à côté d’elle. Dis, que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Là-bas, certaines élèves sont des infiltrées. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça, je le sais, c’est tout, lui expliqua Danaé, la peur au ventre.   
\- Oh… Je comprends maintenant, s’inquiéta t- elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tu n’as rien voulu dire devant les autres étudiants, de peur qu’ils apprennent quelque chose d’important… Mais qui est une Ombre, et qui ne l’est pas ?  
\- Je te dis que je ne sais pas, c’est juste un pressentiment, qui me saisit sur le moment. Je sais qu’il y en avait parmi celles qui étaient dans le couloir, mais je suis incapable de dire qui, à moins d’être devant elle.   
\- Tu dois le dire aux autres, c’est ultra-important ! On ne peut pas compter sur les autres, tant qu’on ne saura pas qui sont les Ombres ! s’enflamma Meka, d’un ton un trop fort.   
\- Chut ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vas le crier sur tous les toits d’Arabena tant que tu y es ! grogna Danaé, en lui couvrant la bouche. Eh !! Me lèche pas, c’est dégueulasse, protesta t- elle en essuyant sur l’uniforme de son amie sa bave.   
\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, gloussa Meka. Souris un peu, on n’est pas tout seuls, on a les Lumières de notre côté. Et ça, c’est pas rien ! Allez, Danaé, positive un peu !   
\- Mff… Ok, tu as raison, je vais essayer. D’ailleurs, il va falloir que j’aille voir Maitre Hiboss après le tirage au sort, pour lui raconter tout.   
\- Vaut mieux, pouffa Meka. Après toutes les cachoteries qu’on lui a faites, on lui doit au moins ça ! En plus, on a quartier libre l’après-midi, pour décompresser. Ils avaient dit ça pendant que toi et Amy étiez parties.   
\- Génial ! Je te parie un Kama d’or qu’Anouka va vouloir aller dans la maison de nos parents, rigola Danaé, qui avait tout de suite eu la même idée.   
\- Ah non ! Je ne parie pas sur ce coup-là, je vais perdre à coup sûr ! rétorqua Meka, boudeuse. Je suppose que toi aussi tu veux y aller ?  
\- Oui, ce serait vraiment super. 

Danaé se tut un instant, pensive. Elles étaient presque arrivées au réfectoire et avaient de plus en plus de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. 

\- Je crois… Qu’il y a là-bas une partie des réponses à nos questions, termina Danaé, les yeux dans le vague. Qu’il y a quelque chose de crucial dans cette maison. 

Elle secoua la tête et se concentra plutôt sur la compétition. Rien que cette idée lui nouait l’estomac. Alors s’il la mettait dans un tel état, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi excitée ? Elle chassa, non sans peine, cette idée et s’efforça de ne laisser rien transparaitre sur son visage de ses émotions. 

Le réfectoire était d’ores et déjà bondé et les conversations allaient bon train. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Danaé et le brouhaha s’intensifia. Danaé essaya de ne pas rougir. Les deux garçons lui avaient pourtant bien dit qu’elle était à la première place du top trois de l’école, même si elle n’était qu’en première année. Sur les visages environnants, se mêlait la curiosité, la méfiance et le scepticisme. 

Curiosité pour quelqu’un dont on n’a jamais entendu parler, qu’on ne connait pas. 

Méfiance pour quelqu’un dont les pouvoirs sont aussi développés que ceux d’un troisième, avec la même puissance et la même habilité. 

Scepticisme parce qu’on ne croit pas une seule seconde les rumeurs avant de les voir se vérifier (ou pas…). 

Meka prit les devants et lui prit le bras pour l’entrainer vers le fond de la salle, loin des regards hostiles. Mal à l’aise, Danaé tenta de les ignorer et de s’asseoir à la table que s’étaient appropriée ses amis. Après un rapide tour de table, elle se figea, bouche bée. 

\- Anou,… C’est quoi cette coiffure ?   
\- Tu aimes ? Amy et Meka m’ont fait remarqué que mon tatouage draconnique était trop voyant, trop évocateur pour certains. Donc, la solution à mon problème c’est… ça ! fanfaronna la dragonne en désignant la frange sur son front. 

Grâce au fait que son tatouage était caché, son visage paraissait moins étranger, plus commun. Cette nouvelle coiffure dégageait son visage et faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. On voyait à présent que très peu le tatouage, ce qui était l’objectif. 

\- C’est super, Anou. Ça te va très bien ! dit Danaé, sincère.   
\- Merci ! Et vu toutes les Ombres qu’il y a ici, il vaut mieux faire profil bas, alors autant faire le maximum, insinua t- elle, plus bas.   
\- Eh, comment tu sais ça, toi ? J’ai encore rien dit ! s’étonna Danaé. Roh, le lien mental… Ce n’est pas juste, t’as gâché tout mon effet de surprise !   
\- Il y a donc des élèves-Ombres à l’école ? Ben mince alors, comme si on n’avait pas assez avec les profs-Ombres, grommela Robin, en se servant un bol de céréales de Sakrok, le visage grave. Bon, allons-y pour les révélations, on est chaud bouillants !   
\- Anouka, commences, moi je poursuivrais, ok ? proposa Danaé, affamée et l’esprit ailleurs.   
\- Ouaip, bien reçu mon général ! claironna t- elle, au garde-à-vous. 

Danaé ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, en soupirant. Sa sœur aimait en faire trop, elle était extravertie, comme elle-même était discrète. Elles avaient beau être jumelles, elles étaient des opposées. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi elles s’étendaient si bien ; l’une complétait l’autre. Elle écouta distraitement Anouka entamer en long et en large ce qui s’était passé hier soir, pendant qu’elle dévorait des tartines dégoulinantes de miel. Sa préoccupation première était Raven, qu’elle cherchait des yeux. Celle-ci avait disparu dès qu’elles avaient atteint le seuil de leurs chambres respectives. 

Mais où est-elle passée ? Est-elle encore malade ? pensa t- elle, inquiète pour sa Gardienne. 

\- Et là, Danaé a refait mumuse avec un arbre et s’est de nouveau transformée en luciole géante, raconta Anouka en riant.   
\- Alors c’est vrai ? Tu as réussi à le guérir, Danaé ? l’interrogea Meka, les yeux remplis de larmes mais un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Oh merci, tu es incroyable ! s’exclama t- elle en la serrant dans ses bras. 

Danaé, qui ne s’y attendait pas du tout et qui était encore à moitié endormie, faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle eut l’impression d’être comprimée de toutes parts et de suffoquer. 

\- Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues, non ? Et, euh, Meka ?  
\- Mmhh ? dit-elle, la serrant toujours, n’ayant pas remarqué qu’elle le faisait trop fort.  
\- J’adore les câlins, mais là, tu me serres un poil trop fort…   
\- Oups… Pas fait exprès ! Mais tu peux facilement imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse, s’excusa t- elle en parlant vite et n’arrêtant pas de sourire. Le fait que l’Arbre de Vie soit souffrant faisait que nous aussi, les Sadidas, n’étaient pas au mieux de notre forme. Des nausées, des vertiges, pas le moral, perte d’énergie, etc. Je t’en passe des vertes et des pas mures… continua t- elle sur le même rythme. Désormais, mon peuple et moi-même iront beaucoup mieux. Tout ça grâce à toi… Oh, si tu savais à quel point nous te devons beaucoup ! balbutia t- elle, les yeux de nouveau humides.   
\- Ça, j’ai bien compris… Mais pour la dixième fois au moins, ce n’est rien, donc arrête de pleurer ! soupira Danaé en lui tapotant le dos, sachant qu’elle allait souvent entendre cette dernière phrase. Dites, vous n’auriez pas vu Raven ?   
\- Raven ? Non, pas de tout le matin, désolé. Bon, à part ça, si tu nous racontais la suite ? demanda Amelyne, impatiente de savoir.   
\- Oui, oui. Donc nous sommes arrivées à la salle du Conseil et nous nous sommes présentées. Ils ont tout de suite compris qu’on ne mentait pas. Et comme l’a si bien fait remarquer Anouka, j’ai fait mumuse avec l’Arbre de Vie. Et je l’ai soigné. Ensuite, quand nous avons voulu partir, il s’est passé un truc étrange, pas vrai, Anou ?  
\- Oui, maintenant je comprends ce que tu ressens quand tu te mets à dessiner sans le savoir. C’est vraiment bizarre, on a l’impression que quelqu’un a pris possession de ton corps et que tu ne peux rien faire, à part regarder comme si tu étais à l’extérieur de ton corps. C’est une impression assez désagréable… frissonna Anouka, les mains nouées autour de ses épaules, le regard dans le vague.   
\- Oui, c’est ça, désagréable mais ce que tu as ressenti était bref, comparé à ce que moi j’éprouve, bougonna Danaé. Ça a duré quoi, même pas une minute ? Moi, c’est entre deux et cinq minutes, et je commence en avoir assez de ça ! râla t- elle. Mais d’un autre côté, cela nous livre gratuitement des infos que personne ne veut nous donner, donc je fais mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Tout ce qui peut nous avancer est important, même si pour l’obtenir il faut passer un moment pénible, raisonna Danaé en haussant les épaules.   
\- Tu as sûrement raison, tes visions nous ont beaucoup appris, que ce soit sur le Jour Promis, vos frères et sœurs, Liothet, … Tout ça en valait la peine, approuva Amelyne, pragmatique. Il faut savoir faire des petits sacrifices pour parvenir à ses fins, non ?  
\- Mff, mouais… grogna Anouka, peu convaincue. Bref, l’esprit qui nous a brièvement possédées a dit un truc du genre… 

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots et essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait été dit. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et fronça les sourcils. 

\- Que quelque chose dans le futur sera inévitable. Que tant que les bons choix seront faits, tout se passera au mieux. Ça… Ce truc a dit que c’était le début d’une nouvelle ère. Mais ça veut dire quoi tout ça, au juste ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, les anciens ont toujours eu cette sale manie de parler en énigmes, devinettes, charades, charabias, etc. Mais on doit s’en contenter pour le moment, cogita Amelyne, essayant d’apaiser les tensions qui étaient apparues avec les paroles d’Anouka.   
\- Tout viendra en temps et en heure, hein ? soupira Danaé, lasse d’entendre cette phrase mais contrainte de s’y tenir. En attendant, on devrait découvrir qui sont les Ombres ici ! s’emporta t- elle, les poings serrés.   
\- Ouais ! Mais par où commencer ? Toute l’école en est infestée ! fit Robin, à la fois enthousiaste et très sérieux.   
\- Disons… Oh, je sais ! On va commencer par… Mme Magic, ou quel que soit son véritable nom, puisque je suis sûre qu’elle s’appelle autrement, proposa Danaé. 

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tapa le front de la main, ahurie par sa propre bêtise. 

\- Pourquoi ais-je oublié un fait aussi important ? C’est aberrant !   
\- Quoi, quoi ? Qu’as-tu oublié de si crucial ? l’interrogea Dathet, alerté par l’affolement de son amie.   
\- La semaine dernière, pendant un cours de religion, Mme Magic a écrit dans un cahier quelque chose en parcourant du regard la classe. Elle s’est arrêtée sur plusieurs élèves, puis a noté à chaque fois des notes dedans. Cela m’a intrigué, mais je n’y ai pas prêté attention plus que ça…   
\- Roh… Je sens qu’on tient notre activité de cet après-midi, ronronna Robin, un sourire de chat aux lèvres. Si elle le garde si précieusement, ce cahier doit être une vraie mine d’or ou plutôt d’informations brûlantes qui n’attendent que d’être découvertes !   
\- Pas question, gronda Anouka, sortant de ses gonds. Cet après-midi, nous tenons notre chance d’explorer la maison de nos parents ! Nous n’aurons peut-être pas d’autre moment !   
\- Woh, doucement vous deux ! s’en mêla Danaé, séparant Anouka et Robin qui s’étaient levés et se fixaient. On peut faire deux groupes aux objectifs différents : le premier peut rester ici, à l’école, pour trouver discrètement le cahier et y jeter un coup d’œil. Il sera commandé, si on peut dire ça comme ça, par Robin, étant un Espion qualifié. Ok ? 

Ils grommelèrent un oui et se rassirent en se lançant des regards meurtriers. Leur relation avait toujours été amicale. Mais ayant tous deux un mauvais caractère et étant des fortes têtes, à la moindre étincelle… 

\- Bon, quant au deuxième groupe, il aura pour but de visiter le plus possible la maison familiale. Il y aura moi, Anouka et une troisième personne s’il le faut, termina Danaé, avant que tout ne dérape de nouveau.   
\- Oui, mais comment nous répartir ? Il faudrait nous diviser en fonction du but du groupe. Le premier est évidemment la discrétion, mais c’est aussi un des points essentiels pour le deuxième aussi. Le premier sera composé de Robin, c’est sûr, mais pour les deux autres ? Qui fait quoi ? réfléchit Amelyne, sortant deux feuilles vierges et s’apprêtant à noter.   
\- Je peux facilement aider Robin avec mes boucliers teintés, argumenta Dathet, l’enthousiasme lui faisant oublier que leur plan était dangereux et punissable.   
\- Et moi, je peux aisément créer une diversion avec mes poupées et mes plantes, lança Meka, saisie par le même sentiment.   
\- Alors, c’est décidé ! J’irai avec Danaé et Anouka, tandis que vous, vous irez fouiller la classe de Mme Magic. Mais prudence, d’accord ? Je n’approuve pas complètement votre plan, mais je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, bougonna t- elle, le regard maussade.   
\- On fait ça pour nous éclairer, pour aider ! Cette école est, malgré elle, infestée par des Ombres, qui nous espionnent de l’intérieur ! Il faut agir ! rétorqua Robin, frétillant sur sa chaise, prêt à l’action.   
\- Tout doux, le surexcité ! On a d’abord le tirage au sort, tu as oublié ou quoi ? Eh oh, le tirage au sort qui déterminera qui combattra qui ! lui rappela Dathet en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.   
\- Oups, j’étais tellement emporté par notre plan que j’ai zappé la compétition… Pourtant, j’avais hâte qu’elle arrive enfin !   
\- Ouais, ça aussi on avait compris. Bon, on va au tirage, puis on se sépare tout en discrétion, d’accord ? trancha Danaé, s’impatientant.   
\- Bien compris, chef ! Les deux troupes, déploiement ! Direction l’Arène ! renchérit Anouka, provoquant l’hilarité générale.   
\- Y a pas que Robin qui doit se calmer, on dirait, ricana Meka, en levant les yeux au plafond. Danaé a bien dit dans la discrétion la plus totale, et maintenant à cause de toi, tout le monde nous regarde !   
\- Oups… Bon, autant y aller tout de suite, avant de commettre une autre bourde, grimaça Anouka, peu encline à recevoir des remarques.   
\- Ouais, avant que vous deux n’en fassiez une autre, plutôt, répliqua Meka en désignant Robin et Anouka. Il n’y a que vous qui en faites jusque maintenant !

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais n’ayant rien à répondre, la refermèrent, pour se murer dans un silence boudeur. Les quatre autres soupirèrent et les trainèrent hors du réfectoire. D’ailleurs, beaucoup les suivirent, et bientôt un brouhaha énorme s’éleva, noyant les autres conversations. Il fut aussitôt impossible d’entendre quoi que ce soit et tous se contentèrent d’avancer en se bousculant légèrement (enfin, beaucoup) vers l’entrée de l’Arène, où déjà s’agglutinaient les élèves des deux écoles. L’excitation était à son comblée, on guettait avec impatience l’arrivée de Maitre Hiboss et de la Matriarche, qui présidaient la compétition. 

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver, sous un tonnerre d’exclamations exaltées. Alors que Maitre Hiboss souriait et paraissait touché, la Matriarche restait stoïque, n’échangeant des hochements de tête qu’avec ses élèves. Qui, malgré sa froideur, lui répondaient avec ferveur. Dès qu’ils furent entrés dans l’Arène, tous se précipitèrent à leur suite. 

L’Arène n’avait pas changé d’un poil : sable recouvrant le sol boisé, gradins en pierre blanche, grandes fenêtres et sans oublier les bacs de terre alignés aux murs pour l’entrainement des novices. Seul un détail avait changé : au centre de la salle, là où il n’y avait pas de sable, avait été placée une estrade en bois noir. Et sur cette estrade, était posé un bol en argent tout ce qu’il y avait d’ordinaire. Un murmure étonné parcourut la foule et une seule question était sur toutes les lèvres : comment allaient-ils faire le tirage au sort avec ce truc ? Maitre Hiboss eut tôt fait de leur répondre ; il prit simplement la coupe, fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche et en tira une longue liste de noms. 

\- Voici la liste des élèves d’Arabena. Sa Majesté a aussi en sa possession une liste identique de noms. Nous mettrons ensemble, au même moment, ces deux listes dans cette coupe, qui déterminera à notre place les combats à venir. Ainsi, il n’y aura pas de triche, pas de favoritisme. Donc pas de protestations de la part des mauvais perdants, car tout est totalement aléatoire, termina t-il en souriant. 

Un bref grognement parcourut les élèves, dont Robin, qui n’apprécia pas qu’ils aient tout pensé à l’avance. Mais leur bruyant désarroi laissa bientôt place à un silence rempli d’attente. Maitre Hiboss, qui semblait s’y attendre, patienta jusqu’à ce que tout redevienne calme. Il hocha alors la tête et fit signe à la Matriarche de s’approcher. Ensemble, ils laissèrent tomber dans la coupe vide les deux parchemins. Qui, à la grande stupéfaction des élèves, grésillèrent et se déchirèrent en mille morceaux, comme coupés avec des ciseaux invisibles. Les noms remplirent aussitôt la coupe jusqu’à ras-bords. Celle-ci s’agrandit, jusqu’à atteindre la taille d’un trophée. Les bords se refermèrent instantanément, pour cacher les papiers. Une fente apparut sur le haut du dôme formé et la coupe cessa de se transformer. Maitre Hiboss continua sur le même ton de plaisanterie. 

\- Au début de cette compétition, les combats seront d’abord les premières années contres les premières années, les deuxièmes contre les deuxièmes années, les troisièmes contre les troisièmes années. Puis, au deuxième et dernier stade, les années se mélangeront. Puis, comme chaque année, la finale se passera ainsi : deux élèves de chaque école se disputent l’issue de cette compétition. C’est… une sorte de tradition, ineffaçable et inaltérable. Bien, maintenant, laissons place au tirage au sort ! 

Maitre Hiboss déposa la coupe sur l’estrade et recula, l’air amusé. La coupe, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à une bouilloire bizarre, changea subitement de couleur, passant de l’argent au rouge feu. Des nuages de fumée verte s’échappèrent par la fente tout au-dessus, faisant tousser les étudiants les plus proches. 

\- Ça pue le renfermé et le moisi, maugréa Meka en se pinçant le nez avec dégoût. Et je ne vois toujours pas comment ils vont procéder !   
\- Moi, j’ai ma petite idée, murmura Danaé, souriant à la venue d’un vieux souvenir de la Terre.   
\- Ouaip, le Lotto, pas vrai ? gloussa Anouka, ayant eu la même idée. Par contre, on n’aura pas droit à des billes, mais à deux bouts de papiers. Mince, je crois que ça va durer pas mal de temps, non ? En tout, on est quand même à peu près trois cent élèves avec les élèves Crâs !   
\- T’inquiètes, j’ai discuté avec des connaissances restées à Arctendu et ils m’ont dit que ça ne prenait pas plus de cinq minutes, l’informa Amelyne, avec l’air de quelqu’un sachant le fin mot de l’histoire.   
\- Oh, tu as quand même des amis Crâs ? Des copains, peut-être ? insinua Meka, flairant un sujet intéressant pour elle : les garçons.   
\- Euh… Non, rien que des copines, s’empressa de répondre Amy, le rouge montant aux joues.   
\- Tu as hésité, c’est louche ça, insista t- elle, l’intérêt dans les yeux.   
\- Tais-toi, ça commence, la coupa t- elle brusquement, le visage rouge tomate. 

Amelyne n’essayait qu’à moitié de détourner la conversation vers une zone moins dangereuse pour elle : la « bouilloire » avait cessé de cracher ses nuages et avait viré au bleu profond, presque noir. Elle éjecta alors deux morceaux de papier de couleur fuchsia. Puis deux autres verts pomme. Puis deux autres rouges pâle. Et ainsi de suite : à chaque fois que la bouilloire projetait les papiers, Maitre Hiboss les attrapaient et les glissaient dans des compartiments séparés. Comme l’avait prédit Amelyne et ses copains, ce manège ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Les noms étaient inscrits mais le papier autrefois blanc avait été coloré en trois cent couleurs différentes. 

\- Ah, j’ai pigé ! Ce n’est pas juste une coupe banale, elle a surement été créée spécialement pour l’occasion, comprit Dathet en souriant. On met la liste de noms séparés dedans, elle les mélange, les colorent pour les départager et éjectent les deux mêmes. C’et ça, hein, Amy ?  
\- Oui, tu as compris. D’ailleurs, tu es le premier, je m’attendais à ce que ce soit un autre qui devine le premier, lança Amelyne en jetant un regard en coin à Robin, qui la fusilla du regard.   
\- J’avais compris, même si je n’ai rien dit, marmonna t-il en croisant les bras, le visage fermé. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre ça…  
\- Eh, prends pas la mouche, Robin, je te taquinais, reprit Amelyne, un peu surprise par l’animosité de son ami. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?   
\- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, oui. Plusieurs, d’ailleurs. Premièrement, qui a modifié ma carte ou plutôt, qui a amélioré ma carte pour qu’il y ait le passage menant à la plage ? Et comment ? Je l’ai toujours sur moi ! Deuxièmement, tout cela me semble trop étrange, tous ces évènements qui s’enchainent… Tout ça est trop bien agencé, je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un qui tire les ficelles.   
\- Oui, Amara, on sait ça, dit Dathet, ne voyant pas où était le problème pour ce point-ci.   
\- Nan, c’est pas Amara. C’est quelqu’un d’autre, j’en suis convaincu. Ou du moins, c’est quelqu’un qui lui dit quoi faire. Souvenez-vous, on avait dit que cette Amara avait été retrouvée errante au beau milieu d’une forêt, hurlant qu’elle entendait des voix et qu’elle voyait l’énergie de toutes choses. Et si… Et si c’était vrai ? Et si elle avait vraiment entendu des voix, qui lui dictaient de faire de telle ou telle chose, à un moment précis ? Et si elle avait su développer par la suite des pouvoirs spéciaux ?   
\- Mh… Mais comment les aurait-elle obtenus ? réfléchit Amelyne, qui était d’accord avec lui. Et qui serait capable de les lui donner ?   
\- Ben, les Dieux, je ne vois qu’eux, mais ils n’interviennent pas, d’habitude, ils… proposa Dathet, les sourcils froncés et la mine grave.   
\- Euh, les gars, là, faudrait peut-être vous taire, souffla Danaé, qui avait suivi à la fois leur conversation et la suite du discours de Maitre Hiboss. Il va dire qui va combattre qui, reportez cette discussion à plus tard, d’accord ?  
\- Oups… Il vaut mieux, oui, s’interrompit Dathet, coupé en plein élan.   
\- Bon, comme je vous le disais, les enfants, je vais à présent énoncer les combats à venir, continua Maitre Hiboss, sachant que la concentration de tous commençait à s’égarer. Bien, commençons par les premières années de deux écoles. En tout, il y a soixante élèves de première année. Donc il y aura huit tours, car pour chaque manche, huit élèves combattront. Chaque cercle accueillera deux élèves. Les combats durent environ entre une et cinq minutes, et si le temps imparti est écoulé, celui qui est encore debout et surtout dans le cercle gagnera. Nous aurons le temps de faire passer tout le monde en un jour, pour passer ensuite à la deuxième manche. Pendant les combats des premières années, les deuxièmes et troisièmes années sont priées, sans exception, de quitter la salle, pour ne pas savoir à l’avance le niveau de chacun. Les élèves d’Arabena pourront faire visiter la ville aux élèves Crâs, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, ajouta t-il, en faisant un clin d’œil aux plus âgés. Quand les premières années auront fini, ils pourront quitter l’Arène et aller en ville pour le reste de la journée. Nous appellerons les deuxièmes puis les troisièmes. Bien, si ceux-ci veulent bien sortir de la salle, les combats des premières vont commencer ! 

Les élèves concernés sortirent sans renâcler, conscients qu’il y avait la totalité des professeurs dans la salle. Robin sursauta quand il s’en rendit compte et sourit, un plan s’étoffant dans son esprit. Il glissa quelques mots à Danaé, qui les passa aussitôt aux autres. Mme Magic était là, elle aussi et paraissait s’ennuyer à mourir. Elle contemplait la foule d’élèves autour d’elle sans aucune émotion visible. Les six amis la dévisagèrent discrètement, n’en croyant pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient de la chance, beaucoup de chance. À eux de savoir la saisir. 

\- Si elle est ici, ça veut dire qu’elle n’est pas dans son bureau. De plus, elle n’a pas ses affaires, comme tous les profs. Cela veut dire que dès qu’on aura fini, on pourra aller lui piquer… Euh, feuilleter discrètement son dossier, rectifia tout bas Robin en voyant les regards noirs des cinq autres.   
\- Oui, sur ce point, tu as raison. Mais tu ne feras que noter ce qu’il y a dedans d’important, et tu fais attention à le remettre à sa place, ok ? marmonna Danaé, peu décidée à voler quelque chose à un professeur, même si celle-ci était une Ombre.   
\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Un amateur ? Evidemment que je vais faire en sorte que cette crétine ne se doute de rien, bougonna Robin, vexé par ce manque de confiance.   
\- Le prends pas mal, Robin ! Mais c’est juste qu’on aura tous de gros, gros problèmes si on se fait prendre ! s’énerva Anouka, les poings sur les hanches. Et quand je dis on, ça veut dire nous six, pas que toi !   
\- Je sais, pas besoin de crier, tout le monde va t’entendre, grogna t-il, encore un peu boudeur. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore un pro, car je dois encore passer des examens prochainement, mais je ne suis pas non plus un débutant. Je sais ce que je fais ! En plus, tous les profs sont obligés de rester ici pour nous surveiller, il n’y aura que quelques Espions qui traineront dans les couloirs, à mon avis, rétorqua t- il, de plus en plus agacé.   
\- Ok, on a compris, les interrompit Amelyne, ne voulant pas que les choses tournent au vinaigre. Maitre Hiboss va dire les combats, il faut écouter ! 

Effectivement, le directeur s’était tourné vers un grand tableau noir (qui n’était pas là hier) et commença à noter les combats d’aujourd’hui. Quatre cercles énormes avaient été marqués sur le sol et attendaient, vibrant légèrement. Il y aurait huit tours et le tout durerait à peu près une heure. Chaque défaite et victoire seraient consignées et prises en compte. Les détails de la deuxième manche ne seraient divulgués que le lendemain, à la même heure.   
Ainsi, au deuxième tour, Danaé se retrouva face à Saranne et Amelyne, contre Alyne, les deux Crâs préférées du tournoi, plus quatre élèves qu’elles ne connaissaient pas. Meka se retrouva contre un garçon bâti comme un chêne, nommé Makato, au cinquième tour. Enfin, Anouka, Robin et Dathet se battraient contre trois autres garçons qu’Amelyne ne connaissaient pas, au huitième tour. 

Danaé, en parcourant des yeux l’Arène, nota que Raven était absente du tableau, et que même si elle était notée au premier tour, Angelika n’était pas là. Si Raven avait une excuse en béton armé, ce n’était absolument pas le cas de la peste. Mais où était-elle passée ? Depuis le temps que son instinct lui soufflait de la tenir à l’œil et qu’elle se le promettait de le faire, Danaé s’en voulut à elle-même. Elle aurait dû la chercher des yeux dès qu’elle était entrée dans le réfectoire, mais n’y avait pas pensé, comme toujours. Elle soupira et se focalisa sur le premier tour. 

Les principes étaient les mêmes que les petits duels du début de l’année : il fallait faire sortir son adversaire du cercle par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Le seul point qui avait changé était que les quatre éléments étaient autorisés, et non plus un seul. Cela mettait sur un pied d’égalité la plupart des élèves, souvent spécialisés dans un ou deux, voir trois éléments. 

Pendant le premier tour, Danaé put sans se gêner voir les élèves Crâs en action. Tandis que les élèves Arabeniens fonçaient dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir, eux prenaient le temps d’élaborer une stratégie. Le résultat fut sans appel : les élèves Crâs gagnèrent tous les trois alors que le quatrième, celui qui devait se battre contre Angelika, gagna par forfait. Cela ne parut pas lui plaire et alla se plaindre à Maitre Hiboss, qui hocha la tête pour ensuite chuchoter quelques mots à Mme Hépine, qui fila à toute vitesse hors de la salle. Les six amis la suivirent du regard et échangèrent un coup d’œil sceptique. Les cinq autres avaient aussi remarqués l’absence d’Angelika, et comme elle, doutait qu’elle allait retrouver la peste. Et même si c’était le cas, celle-ci inventerait à coup sûr une justification pour sa disparition. 

Tandis que les perdants allaient s’asseoir en râlant, les huit suivants, dont Danaé et Amelyne, s’avancèrent. Tous se saluèrent. Alyne sourit à Amelyne et finit par la reconnaitre, qui ne lui retourna pas son sourire, préférant garder un visage neutre. Si la jeune Crâ fut blessée par l’attitude de sa congénère, elle ne le montra pas et se mit en position, les paumes ouvertes et les pieds en équerre. Les huit compétiteurs attendirent le coup de sifflet de Mme Duhre, l’arbitre de cette compétition. 

Dès qu’il fut donné, Danaé s’éclipsa derrière un écran de vapeur, qui interloqua pendant quelques instants son adversaire. C’était surement un peu de la triche, mais bon, tout était permis, alors autant en profiter. Elle activa tout de suite son mode Wakfu et sitôt Saranne repérée, passa à l’attaque. Elle projeta une trombe d’eau droit sur elle, souhaitant en finir le plus rapidement possible. Le bruit occasionné avertit la Crâ à l’ouïe fine, qui fit un bond sur le côté et lui envoya un rayon enflammé. Danaé répliqua en créant autour d’elle une tornade, qui arrêta instantanément le feu. Elle la fit disparaitre et se posa sur le sol pour créer un mini-tremblement de terre, qui fit soulever le sable et la fit disparaitre une fois de plus. Si elle faisait ça, c’est bien pour évaluer son adversaire, qu’elle savait redoutable. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n’eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à un stratagème, car la Crâ réussit à dissiper la vapeur et à disperser le sable qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle contre-attaqua ensuite par un rayon de feu, mais cent fois plus fort que le premier. Il était trop gros pour être évité et trop puissant pour être annuler par une simple tornade. Danaé sut alors qu’elle devait combattre le feu par le feu. Mais une pensée la traversa et l’affola. Si elle employait sa pleine puissance, ses pouvoirs déborderaient-ils et le Catalyseur tiendrait-il ? Mais le rayon ne lui laissa pas le temps de débattre et envoya à son tour son propre feu, à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le rouge, qui s’écrasa contre l’autre, faisant un bruit épouvantable. Saranne et Danaé reculèrent toutes les deux par la poussée de leurs flammes, mais aucune ne traversa le cercle. Les fronts se plissèrent, les dents se serrèrent, les corps se tendirent sous l’effort. Chacune voulait gagner et y allait à fond. Même Danaé, qui avait oublié ses inquiétudes, ses questions, ses doutes, était emporté par le plaisir d’y aller jusqu’au bout, de tester ses limites. Elle puisa alors dans les ressources de son corps pour y dénicher la puissance dont elle avait besoin. Et ce qu’elle y découvrit la surprit : elle n’avait jamais douté qu’elle en avait autant. C’est comme si elle n’avait jusque maintenant utilisé qu’une infime partie et qu’elle s’apercevait à présent de tout ce qu’elle possédait. Cela la réjouit et l’alarma à la fois, mais dans l’ivresse du pouvoir, son esprit chassa ce dernier sentiment. Quand elle reprit conscience du monde extérieur, elle sentit l’air chauffer autour d’elle, ses cheveux crépiter sous l’afflux d’énergie et ses paumes s’auréoler d’une lumière bleue. Le simple rayon enflammé banal se mua en véritable tornade de feu, qui engloutit sans peine l’attaque de son adversaire, muette de stupeur. Puis le tout explosa, l’expulsant hors du cercle sans qu’elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La violence de l’attaque brisa à moitié la bulle de protection et creusa de profonds sillons, laissant voir le bois sombre du plancher. 

Il y eut un grand silence et Danaé crut qu’ils avaient tout découvert, qu’elle avait fauté. Mais le tonnerre d’applaudissements qui suivit la rassura et elle sourit, soulagée. Ses cheveux retombèrent, libérés de l’afflux, ses yeux redevinrent noirs et la lumière de ses paumes s’estompa. Elle se tourna vers Amelyne, mais celle-ci semblait avoir déjà fini et s’avançait vers elle. Elle paraissait terriblement déçue et Danaé sut d’emblée l’issue de son combat. 

\- Tu as été géniale, Danaé ! C’était époustouflant, la complimenta t- elle en tentant de cacher son désappointement.   
\- Merci et désolé de n’avoir pas pu assister à ton combat… J’étais accaparée par le mien, lui répondit t- elle en sortant du cercle et en s’approchant de ses amis et sa sœur, qui lui faisaient de grand signes des mains.   
\- Ça ne fait rien, j’ai beaucoup appris de toi, sourit t- elle, impressionnée par la puissance des pouvoirs de son amie. Tes pouvoirs t’ont obéi, en plus. Tu devrais être contente !   
\- Tu as appris de moi ? Mais voyons, tu es beaucoup plus expérimentée que moi ! renchérit Danaé, peu convaincue par les propos de son amie. Et même si c’est vrai, rien ne dit qu’ils m’obéiront la prochaine fois.  
\- Arrête de faire la pessimiste et positive, Danaé. Tu as toujours le Catalyseur pour les juguler, non ?  
\- Je crains qu’il ne tienne pas encore très longtemps, Amy… Regarde par toi-même, murmura t- elle en lui montrant la pierre rouge, attendant sa réaction. 

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et Danaé put voir un panel d’émotions passer sur son visage : étonnement, inquiétude, acceptation. La Crâ hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, gardant ses pensées pour elle. Danaé ne fit rien pour l’encourager à dévoiler ce qu’elle avait pensé. Elle craignait que ses paroles confirment ce qu’elle savait déjà. Alors elle se tut, et rejoignit sans piper mot ses amis, qui les attendaient toutes les deux de pied ferme. Ils les happèrent et les emmenèrent un peu plus loin, dans un coin désert. 

\- Alors ? Qu’as-tu montré à Amelyne pour que vous fassiez cette tête-là ? demanda Anouka, de but en blanc.   
\- Ça, répondit simplement Danaé, sachant qu’elle ne pourrait pas cacher ce gros détail à sa sœur.   
\- Non… Ce n’est pas vrai ! s’exclama Meka, abasourdie à la vue de la pierre. Elle est toute craquelée… Comment ça se fait ?   
\- Mes pouvoirs se sont sûrement rebellés quand je n’y prêtai pas attention et je crois que la guérison de l’Arbre de Vie n’a fait qu’accélérer les choses … soupira Danaé en remettant à sa place le Catalyseur.   
\- Tu crois que le combat de maintenant a aggravé tout ? la questionna Dathet, cherchant dans sa mémoire si à un moment donné, les pouvoirs de son amie avaient fluctué.   
\- Non, je peux t’assurer, sœurette, que tes pouvoirs ont été sages comme des images. Sinon, je l’aurais senti, puisque mon âme est reliée à la tienne.   
En voyant l’air ahuri des cinq autres, Anouka ne put s’empêcher de glousser.   
\- Ben quoi, vous croyez quoi ? Que ce n’était pas réalisable ? Que je pouvais juste capter certaines pensées et émotions de ma sœur d’âme ? Ben non, ça, c’était pour les premiers Eliatrops et Dragons. Notre peuple a évolué, mais un de nos proverbes est resté inchangé : « Rien n’est impossible pour le peuple Eliatrop. » Mon lien avec Danaé me permet beaucoup de choses, d’ailleurs j’ignore encore plus de la moitié de ces particularités. Je suis sûre de les trouver dans un des livres de la bibliothèque que nous avons… euh, emprunté. En parlant de ça, peut-être devrions-nous les rendre, avant que quelqu’un ne se rende compte qu’il en manque…   
\- Anouka a raison, mais je me demande qui les a mis là, dans l’ombre et la poussière. J’ai l’impression qu’on ne voulait pas qu’on les trouve et qu’on puisse les lire. Mais qu’ont-ils de si important ? se demanda Robin, ajoutant ce mystère à leur longue liste.   
\- En fait, je ne crois pas qu’ils sont réellement indispensables ou précieux, mais leur importance vient de leur origine. Ils ont tous été écrits par des sages et anciens Eliatrops, et rappelez-vous qu’après l’Accident, personne n’a plus voulu entendre parler des Eliatrops, les traitant de peuple maudit et se débarrassant de tout ce qui avait un lien avec eux. Donc peut-être que ces livres ont été entreposés là par quelqu’un qui a ces mêmes pensées ? proposa sombrement Amelyne, qui désapprouvait complètement cette manière de penser.   
\- C’est donc quelqu’un qui en a le pouvoir. Retirer une bonne partie de la bibliothèque, c’est fort quand même ! Il manque parfois plusieurs rangées par endroits ! Mais qui en a assez pour faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? réfléchit Danaé, retournant le problème dans tous les sens.  
\- Moi, personnellement, je vois Maitre Hiboss, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça, dit Anouka. Il fait partie des Lumières, il est même un des leaders, et adore la civilisation Eliatrope. Mais dans l’école, je ne vois pas qui d’autre pour pouvoir retirer ces livres et les mettre sous clé, si ?   
\- Il n’y a pas que ça… La personne inconnue n’a pas retiré tous les livres, seulement certains d’entre eux, j’ai vérifié. Et dans ceux qui étaient toujours là, le nom de l’auteur Eliatrop a été remplacé par un autre, un plus commun. Donc elle a choisi les livres à enlever. Mais rien ne relie les livres, à part leurs origines : le titre, l’auteur, l’époque, les lieux cités, le sujet, … Tout est totalement différent ! Mais je suis convaincue qu’il n’a pas prit des livres au hasard, expliqua Danaé, plongée dans ses réflexions. Peut-être que… Qu’il faudrait refaire une séance de « je ne sais pas ce que j’écris mais ça aide », marmonna Danaé, qui n’aimait pas cette méthode mais devait bien admettre que ça leur rendrait service.   
\- Pas ici, Danaé. Il y a trop de monde, on pourrait voir ce que tu as écrit. Et n’oublies pas qu’il y a des élèves-Ombres partout dans la salle. On ne sait pas ce qu’ils font dans l’école, mais nous devons jouer la carte de la prudence, lui rappela Dathet, approuvé par Amelyne. Malgré tout ce qui se passe, nous devons attendre. Meka, je crois que c’est ton tour, Maitre Hiboss vient d’annoncer que le cinquième tour allait débuter ! Bonne chance !   
\- Oui, merci ! Je vais l’écraser ! se rengorgea t- elle, en lançant un regard acéré à son adversaire, qui lui renvoya son regard.   
\- N’oublies pas que nous avons encore du pain sur la planche ! lui lança Danaé, en lui adressant des signes d’encouragement.   
\- T’inquiètes, je garde ça à l’esprit depuis que je suis levée ! rit Meka, en levant le pouce. 

Elle trottina ensuite vers Maitre Hiboss, qui l’attendait avec les sept autres concurrents. Elle s’excusa rapidement et s’avança vers son cercle avec Makato, prête à en découdre. Elle avait perdu au tournoi de l’école, il y a quelques jours, c’est vrai. Mais sa détermination n’en avait pas pris un coup, elle était toujours déterminée à combattre.   
Meka pouvait passer pour une fille assez tête en l’air, un peu paresseuse et prenant les choses avec désinvolture. Mais en réalité, elle était une personne à fort caractère, sûre d’elle et tournée vers les autres. Depuis qu’elle avait ses pouvoirs, vers l’âge de cinq ans, comme tous les enfants d’Emrat, et qu’on lui avait appris qu’elle était destinée à devenir une guérisseuse de talent, Meka avait compris qu’elle pourrait faire bouger les choses. Le dépérissement des plantes l’affectait plus qu’elle ne voulait l’avouer. Puis, avec sa première année à l’école d’Arabena, elle avait rencontré Danaé et Anouka et elle avait repris espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but ! 

Non loin de là, Danaé retournait ses questions dans sa tête sans parvenir à y trouver une solution ou une piste. Elle avait l’impression que les livres empruntés étaient plus qu’essentiels, qu’ils cachaient des données ultra-importantes. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi elle pouvait savoir ça, mais elle avait confiance en son instinct. La pile de livres était étalée sur le sol de sa chambre, dans un coin, attendant d’être lus. Quelque chose la tracassait dans les paroles d’Amelyne. Son amie avait raison sur tous les points qu’elle avait énoncés, tous, sauf un. Mais lequel ? Lequel parmi les cinq était celui qui clochait, qui l’interpellait ? Elle brûlait d’aller voir ce qui la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant et était devant un choix douloureux : la maison de ses parents ou la résolution d’un des problèmes qui était intiment lié à son passé ? Incapable de choisir entre ces deux objectifs, elle restait là, à hésiter. 

Son esprit chercha une échappatoire et à son grand soulagement, en dénicha une. Elle pouvait aller visiter la maison de ses parents, donc la sienne, puis revenir à l’école pour éclaircir le mystère des livres trafiqués. En une seule journée, elle pouvait faire les deux. Rassérénée au plus haut point, elle put enfin reporter son attention sur le combat de son amie. 

Qui semblait avoir de grandes difficultés face à son adversaire, Makato. Ses lianes et ses ronces ne paraissaient pas faire le poids face aux serres acérées composées d’un vent violent et furieux. Celles-ci déchiquetaient les plantes plus vite qu’elles ne se régénèrent, au grand dam de leur invocatrice. Elle reculait de plus en plus malgré elle, se reprochant dangereusement de la ligne. Pourtant, elle ne s’avouait pas vaincue et tentait par tous les moyens d’attraper son rival pour le jeter hors de la bulle de protection. Celui-ci, loin d’être bête, tranchait tout ce qui s’approchait de lui et avait créé une bulle d’air autour de lui pour parer toutes ses attaques. Meka fulminait, rageait, pestait, mais n’arrivait même pas à l’effleurer. Elle changea donc de tactique : de l’élément terre, elle passa à l’élément feu, surprenant son opposant. 

\- C’est bien pensé, ça, dit Amelyne, qui elle aussi suivait attentivement le combat. Le feu est avantagé par rapport au vent, c’est connu. L’air accélère la vitesse du feu et le rend plus fort.   
\- Ouais, le feu perd contre l’eau, qui perd contre la terre, qui perd contre l’air, compléta Robin, qui se rongeait les ongles d’un air absorbé.   
\- Et les explications qui vont avec, c’est en supplément ou quoi ? grommela Anouka, qui elle, ne paraissait pas plus nerveuse que ça.   
\- Hm ? Oui, c’est vrai, désolé, vous êtes des ignorantes en la matière, railla t-il, goguenard. Bon, le vent gagne contre la terre parce qu’il l’effrite, l’érode. Le feu gagne contre l’air et perd contre l’eau, ça c’est facile à comprendre. Par contre, l’eau qui perd contre la terre, c’est plus ardu. On va dire, que… Voilà, j’ai trouvé. La terre absorbe l’eau, c’est tout.   
\- Je vois, c’est enfantin, j’aurais pu deviner toute seule, persifla Anouka, piquée par le ton moqueur de son ami.   
\- Alors si c’est enfantin, pourquoi as-tu demandé des explications ? rétorqua t-il, trouvant ainsi une distraction bienvenue.  
\- Grrr… Moi, au moins, je ne stresse pas comme une malade en détruisant ce qui me sert d’ongles, répliqua t- elle, en désignant les doigts de son ami, qui étaient à présent en piteux état.   
\- Parce tu n’es pas un peu nerveuse, toi ? Tu as entièrement confiance en tes capacités ?   
\- Ben ouais, il faut, parce qu’il ne faut pas hésiter, aussi non, tu le regretteras plus tard. Je ne veux avoir de regrets, donc je tente le tout pour le tout, point. Si je fais mon maximum, même si je perds, je pourrais dire que j’ai tout fait pour réussir, et que je dois encore m’entrainer pour devenir plus forte. Ça te convient, ou je dois te détailler tout ? se moqua t- elle, passant de la passion enflammée à l’ironie.   
\- Mff… Mouais, j’ai compris, c’est inutile de continuer cette conversation, ça ne nous mènera nulle part, s’esquiva t- il, se sachant perdant. Bon, revenons à nos Bouftouts, ça donne quoi, ce combat ?

Meka combattait toujours de toutes ses forces, sachant qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Son feu vert pomme luttaient sans faiblir contre les rafales de son concurrent, qui peinait à son tour. Il l’avait surestimé, comptant sur le fait qu’elle n’utiliserait que l’élément terre. Les Sadidas n’employaient que rarement l’élément feu, mais pouvaient tout de même le maitriser. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il passa à l’élément eau, espérant ainsi l’étouffer. Le rayon s’écrasa contre les flammes en grésillant. Les deux parurent un petit instant s’égaler et se neutraliser mais après quelques instants de bataille, les gerbes de flammes explosèrent, projetant les deux opposants loin de l’autre. Meka grogna et se cramponna à ses dernières ronces, celles qui avaient été épargnées par le vent, pour rester dans le cercle, tandis que Makato s’aplatissait sur le sol, pour se relever tout de suite, attentif à ne laisser aucune ouverture. Ils étaient tous les deux au coude à coude, décidés à gagner. Pantelants, ils se lancèrent dans leur dernière attaque ; il ne restait que dix secondes avant la fin du match. 

Dix : ils s’élancèrent l’un vers l’autre, les mains auréolées d’un halo vert pour la première, rouge pour le deuxième.   
Neuf : les deux rayons qu’ils projetèrent se fracassèrent l’un contre l’autre, causant un bruit épouvantable. Les deux n’attendirent pas que la fumée occasionnée se dissipe pour s’élancer.   
Huit : Meka entoura ses bras de ronces résistantes au feu tandis que Makato crispait ses poings enveloppés d’un feu vermeil.   
Sept : chacun projeta vers l’autre son attaque, pendant que le temps paraissait s’allonger et s’éterniser. Les dernières secondes ralentirent tandis que les deux adversaires se préparaient à mettre leurs dernières forces dans cette ultime attaque.   
Six : la foule acclamait à grands cris les quatre combats, hurlant les noms de leurs favoris et qui n’étaient pas nécessairement de leur propre camp. Il restait moins d’un mètre entre Meka et Makato et les regards étaient fixés sur l’autre.   
Cinq : les ronces se déployèrent sous l’ordre de Meka et les flammes furent lancées par Makato d’un cri. La température de la pièce augmenta d’un coup, obligeant la foule à reculer, tant les flammes consumant les végétaux vite et fort.   
Quatre : les ronces de Meka réussirent un instant à contrer le feu qui les brulaient à une vitesse folle. Meka retrouva soudain un regain d’espoir… Qui fut malheureusement de courte durée.  
Trois, deux, un : le feu déferla sur les plantes à la peau pourtant dure comme de l’acier vert et les fit exploser, projetant la jeune fille hors du cercle. La foule applaudit alors plus que jamais, contente de ce dénouement. 

Meka essaya de ne pas afficher un air déçu et salua son adversaire de la tête, qui fit de même. Makato leva les bras en signe de sa victoire et la foule, les deux écoles confondues, l’acclamèrent. 

Danaé voulut aller à l’encontre de son amie pour la consoler quand elle sentit une main peser sur son épaule, l’arrêtant net. Une main qui lui entourait l’épaule entière, dont on sentait tout de suite la douceur des plumes qui la recouvrait. Elle se retourna, se demandant ce que Maitre Hiboss lui voulait. En voyant le sourire légèrement narquois de celui-ci, elle se méfia instantanément, sur ses gardes. 

\- Bonjour Danaé, comment vas-tu ? lui demandant t- il, son sourire s’accentuant.   
\- Bien, Maitre, merci. Que me vaut cette discussion ? répondit-elle, écourtant les formules de politesse.   
\- Oh rien, je voulais juste te dire quelques mots en privé, c’est tout, dit-il, évasif, parcourant la salle d’un regard, comme pour s’assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Tu ne trouves pas que c’est une journée idéale pour faire du tourisme en ville ?  
\- Du tourisme ? Je ne… 

La particularité des Hibouh lui revint alors en pleine face ; elle avait oublié qu’ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées, ou du moins les capter. Elle n’avait pas cessé de penser à leur plan et d’où il était, Maitre Hiboss les avaient interceptés sans problèmes. Son visage se ferma et croisa les bras, fermant hermétiquement son esprit. 

\- N’essayez pas de m’empêcher d’y aller, Maitre, c’est inutile d’essayer de me convaincre de ne pas le faire, rétorqua t- elle, déterminée à aller jusqu’au bout.   
\- Oh, ce n’est pas mon intention, au contraire.   
\- Alors pourquoi cette insinuation et cette discussion ?   
\- Pour te rappeler d’être prudente et discrète. Que la maison de tes parents est surveillée et ce, depuis l’Accident. Que tu seras accompagnée jusque là-bas par nos espions, pour votre protection, toi et ta sœur.   
\- D’accord, je comprends sur ce point-là. Mais pourquoi m’y autoriser ?   
\- Parce que tu trouveras des réponses que je ne peux pas te donner avant l’heure, répliqua t-il, le ton toujours aussi calme que d’habitude, mais où perçait la tristesse.   
\- Je crois au contraire que vous pouvez, mais que vous ne voulez pas le faire, répliqua Danaé, agacée.   
\- Peut-être. Ou pas. C’est à toi de voir. Mais n’empêche que je ne peux rien te dire avant l’heure. Sur ce, à plus tard, Danaé et bonne visite, dit-il en s’éloignant. 

Ses amis attendaient qu’il soit loin pour revenir vers elle, le regard aussi catastrophé qu’elle. 

\- Que t’a-t-il dit ? Notre plan est-il en danger ? Est-ce que… lui chuchota rapidement Robin, si vite qu’on ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qu’il disait.   
\- Il m’a dit que nous pouvions y aller, mais nous serons escortées et devrons être extrêmement furtives, les Ombres surveillent la maison, expliqua Danaé, principalement pour Anouka et Amelyne.   
\- Génial ! On a eu la frousse quand on a vu qu’il te parlait et que tu ne semblais pas aimer ce qu’il te disait, soupira Meka, soulagée. On a cru que tu allais l’atomiser, ironisa t- elle, son humour revenant au galop sitôt la peur disparue.   
\- Ah, ah, très drôle, vraiment. J’allais pas l’atomiser devant tout le monde, quand même ! riposta Danaé avec le même humour. Même si parfois, avec tous ses secrets qu’il ne veut pas me révéler, j’ai envie de l’étriper, rigola t- elle, tout en sachant qu’elle ne riait qu’à moitié.   
\- Ça se comprend, tous ces mystères, c’est lourd à la fin, approuva Robin, qui avait saisi la légère fêlure dans les derniers mots de son amie.

Les autres approuvèrent mais n’ajoutèrent rien, ayant remarqué la même chose. Le tour de Robin et Dathet arriva, mais Danaé ne parvint pas à se concentrer dessus, trop focalisée sur ses problèmes. Bon, c’était égoïste, oui, elle le savait. Mais quelque chose clochait avec les livres dérob… euh, empruntés à la bibliothèque. En parcourant les pages, elle avait eu une sensation étrange, un tiraillement dans le bout de ses doigts, mais impossible d’en déterminer la cause. 

Peut-être qu’en se concentrant uniquement sur une page à la fois, je découvrirais ce qui me dérange, pensa t- elle, essayant d’être optimiste. 

\- Emrat à Danaé ! Mon combat, ainsi que celui de Robin et Dathet sont terminés, on peut y aller ! Danaé, réveille-toi, bon sang ! lui cria Anouka en la secouant par les épaules.   
\- Eh ! Doucement, doucement ! C’est bon, j’arrive ! maugréa t- elle, appréciant peu d’être ainsi tirée de ses pensées. Alors, euh… Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda t- elle, se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait pas regardé une seule seconde le combat de ses amis.   
\- Sérieusement, Danaé, tu aurais pu au moins nous regarder deux minutes, bougonna Robin, qui était fier de sa victoire, donc vexé qu’elle n’ait pas suivi.   
\- Ouais, c’est pas sympa, s’enflamma Dathet, les poings sur les hanches. Mais te connaissant, ce n’est pas pour rien que tu ruminais dans ton coin. J’ai raison, non ? insinua t-il, son intuition en éveil.   
\- Eh ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Bon d’accord, admit-elle en voyant son sourire satisfait. Je n’ai rien vu parce que depuis que j’ai lu des passages des livres qu’on a pris à la bibliothèque, j’ai une drôle de sensation. Quand je lis n’importe lequel, je sens comme… une gêne. Comme si… quelque chose n’était pas à sa place.   
\- Voyons, qu’est-ce qui n’est pas à sa place dans un livre ? réfléchit tout haut Amelyne, tout en faisant les cent pas. Peut-être que… Danaé, est-ce que c’est à des endroits précis dans les livres ou est-ce à chaque page que tu ressens cette gêne ?  
\- Vous êtes médiums ou quoi ? souffla Danaé, impressionnée autant par Amelyne que par Dathet. Effectivement, c’est à des pages bien précises que je suis gênée. Je suppose que j’ai bien fait de les marquer sur une feuille, grommela t- elle en fouillant ces poches à la recherche du ledit papier. Ah, le voilà. Regardez, il y en a pas mal ! 

Le papier était en effet couvert de numéros de pages, et ceci des deux côtés. Danaé avait aussi noté à quel livre correspondait les numéros et avait beau les observer, les comparer, elle ne trouvait pas de lien entre eux. 

\- Mouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si concentrée là-dessus, moi non plus je n’y déchiffre rien. Et même si c’est bien que tu l’ais fait, je ne saisis pas l’importance que ça a… dit Meka, l’air aussi perplexe qu’elle.   
\- Je suis sure que ça en a, mais va savoir pourquoi… Bref, on verra ça plus tard, concentrons-nous sur nos deux plans !   
\- Mff, c’est sûr que c’est plus concret, fit sournoisement remarquer Robin, qui aimait beaucoup taquiner son amie et qui avait enfin trouvé un sujet délicat.   
\- Grrr… T’es pas drôle, tu veux peut-être voler comme l’autre fois, grinça Danaé en serrant le poing, tandis qu’un vent léger tourbillonnait autour du garçon.   
\- Euh… Non, je préfère éviter, j’aime bien avoir sous les pieds le plancher des Bouftouts, merci, dit-il précipitamment, sachant voir un début de bagarre (évidemment, pas à son avantage) poindre le bout de nez.   
\- Sage décision, mon ami, ricana Dathet, qui y vit une façon de se venger de toutes les piques de celui-ci. Tu vas te faire défoncer par l’élève classée numéro un sinon. On te ramassera surement à la petite cuillère quand elle aura fini, je dirais même à la pince à épiler, et morceau par morceau, on te reconstruira !   
\- La ferme. J’ai compris, j’arrête. Bon, où on en était déjà ? riposta Robin, boudeur.   
\- Oh, le déni incroyable ! Danaé a dit la même chose, et tu l’as charriée. Tu crois vraiment qu’on va pas faire la même chose ? gloussa Anouka, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir des bonbons sur elle pour pouvoir profiter encore plus du spectacle. Et une séance totalement gratuite de cinéma, une ! ajouta t- elle, en s’asseyant par terre, ravie.   
\- Ciné quoi ? demanda Meka, perdue devant ce mot terrien.   
\- Argh, ma langue a fourché, désolé ! C’est un mot terrien, ou plutôt un lieu, si on va sur Terre, on vous montrera, promis. Pas vrai, Danaé ?  
\- Sans problèmes. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit pour tout de suite, le voyage vers la Terre, un problème à la fois suffit amplement pour nous occuper. Bon, les choses sérieuses, et uniquement ça maintenant, s’il vous plait ! Bon, avec vos combats, vous trois, on a enfin fini. Ce qui veut dire qu’après le magnifique discours de Maitre Hiboss, nous pourrons sortir d’ici sans que personne ne nous retienne. Il faut qu’on révise nos plans respectifs !   
\- Récapitulons. Moi, Danaé, Anouka, nous sommes le groupe un. Notre but est d’aller visiter la maison des parents de Danaé en toute discrétion, rappela Amelyne, qui avait aussi assisté à leur duel verbal avec beaucoup d’amusement.   
\- Quant à nous, le groupe deux, c’est-à-dire moi, Dathet et Meka, on va cambrioler un professeur-Espion. Trop cool ! s’enthousiasma Robin, en se frottant les mains tout en jetant des coups d’œil furtifs vers sa cible. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour m’entrainer !   
\- Euh… Si on nous attrape, on est morts, c’est ce que je me dis, moi ! grommela Dathet, qui était aussi excité que lui mais avec plus de retenue.   
\- Bah, je suis un Espion, je suis dur à attraper, voyons ! Et puis vous, vous ferez juste le guet devant son bureau, pendant que je fouillerai à la recherche de preuves et du fameux dossier que Danaé a vu dans ses mains, qui parait si important pour cette infiltrée… répliqua t-il d’un air féroce, le regard envoyant des éclairs.   
\- Woh, doucement ! Arrête de la regarder comme ça, aussi non elle va se douter de quelque chose. Et puis, je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais tant mieux si c’est toi qui fais tout le boulot, le calma Dathet, en lui touchant l’épaule.   
\- Je sais, je sais, bougonna Robin. On fait ça rapidos, puis on va où, nous ?   
\- Hm… On va dire la plage maudite, ça vous va ? proposa Anouka, qui s’était relevée et dont le visage révélait une intense fébrilité.   
\- Maudite, maudite… Depuis ton éclosion, sœurette, elle ne l’est plus ! Donc ce nom est obsolète, défraichi ! Et si on la rebaptisait ? lança Danaé, essayant de se changer les idées.   
\- Ouais ! Attends, elle était morte, plus personne ne voulait s’y promener, alors que maintenant, elle est fleurie et trop belle ! Et si, … Et si on l’appelait la plage fleurie ? s’enflamma Meka, qui avait été ravie par ce changement radical.   
\- Mouais ! ça claque pas vraiment comme nom… dit Robin, ayant une meilleure idée. Et si on inventait plutôt un nom de code ? Parce si quelqu’un nous entend, il saura vite où nous trouver, non ?  
\- Un nom de code, renifla dédaigneusement Meka. Un vrai truc de garçon, ça oui ! Mais t’as pas tort, donc je vote pour.   
\- Ok pour le nom de code, mais lequel, Mr le Génie ? ajouta Danaé, qui trouvait cette idée plutôt bonne mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de le taquiner.   
\- Mh… Voyons, il faut que ça n’ait rien à voir avec une plage remplie de fleurs, voilà la façon de concevoir les choses ! répondit-il, très fier de sa trouvaille.   
\- Et donc ? Quel est ce nom, à la fin ? Maitre Hiboss a presque fini de parler, je vous signale ! râla Meka, qui avait surveillé du coin de l’œil leur directeur.   
\- Le contraire d’une plage, ça peut être une grotte ou une caverne, proposa Danaé, qui savait que leur conversation devait finir avant qu’ils sortent et se séparent.   
\- Va pour la Caverne, trancha Amelyne, tout en désignant le Hibouh qui s’éloignait. On peut y aller, les gars, notre tour est terminé. Bonne chance, murmura t- elle à l’intention du groupe deux.   
\- Ouaip, on se retrouve à la Caverne ! lui glissa malicieusement Dathet avec un clin d’œil. 

Les premières années s’avancèrent tous vers la porte, discutant et pariant avec ferveur. Danaé et les autres se laissèrent entrainer par le flux d’élèves sans discuter. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer en restant dans l’Arène plus longtemps que les autres. Une fois sortis, et ce le plus naturellement possible, ils se séparèrent en deux, l’un se dirigeant vers le hall de l’école et l’autre vers l’étage supérieur. 

C’est ici que nous nous séparons. J’espère que tout ira bien… pensa Danaé, la gorge nouée mais refusant de regarder en arrière. 

Sortir de l’école ne fut pas difficile : elles furent noyées par le flot incessant d’élèves, bruyant et coloré, mêlant les deux écoles. Par contre, Danaé sentit dès qu’elle eut franchi la porte la sensation d’être épiée, suivie. Pas à cause d’une Ombre, la sensation n’était pas désagréable, mais quelque peu irritante. Cela devait donc être un espion des Lumières. Danaé se détendit. 

Juste un peu. 

Descendre la colline où se trouvait l’école ne fut pas non plus difficile : Arabena semblait être la proie de tous les élèves de première et les magasins, tavernes, etc. les voyaient venir d’un air enchanté. 

Par contre… Aller dans la rue de leur maison, ça, ce ne fut pas aisé. La rue des Templiers avait beau être vide, la présence d’Ombres dans les parages ne faisait aucun doute. L’atmosphère y était lourde, suffocante. Danaé sentit sa respiration se bloquer plusieurs fois pendant le chemin menant à cette rue, situé dans un quartier tranquille mais désert. Tous les voisins avaient fui ce quartier depuis bien longtemps, prétextant que la maison abandonnée les mettait mal à l’aise. Par conséquent, le trois-quarts des habitations étaient à vendre et celles qui restaient étaient celles qui étaient les plus éloignées de la maison. 

\- C’est des foutaises, tout ça, grogna Anouka, excédée par cette injustice. Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais Danaé, tu as la clé qu’il y avait dans la chambre forte à la banque ?  
\- T’inquiètes, je l’ai. Alors, rue des Templiers, numéro 263… Ah ! C’est celle… commença t- elle, en pointant du doigt la maison correspondante, avant de s’arrêter net. 

Anouka et Amelyne firent de même et poussèrent un cri de surprise, atterrées. 

La maison avait dû être belle, il y a dix ans. Mais à présent, les murs autrefois blancs étaient décrépis et d’un gris sale ; la façade était couverte d’un lierre pourri et à moitié mort ; les pelouses autour étaient desséchées ; les fenêtres étaient voilées, rendues opaques par la poussière et les toiles d’Arakgne ; il manquait par endroits des tuiles sur le toit et la porte était à moitié en ruine, délabrée. Le tout donnait l’impression d’être totalement à l’abandon et faisait un peu peur. 

\- Je ne veux pas passer pour une peureuse, mais cette maison ne m’inspire pas confiance, dit Amelyne, qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi les gens avaient fui.   
\- Mh… Moi elle ne me fait pas peur, je la trouve rassurante, répondit distraitement Danaé, surprise de cette sérénité qu’elle avait depuis qu’elle avait aperçu la bâtisse alors qu’elle était dans un état déplorable.   
\- Pareil, jumelle. J’ai l’impression de retrouver une vieille copine qu’on a pas vu depuis longtemps, pas une vieille maison toute pourrie. Bon, on y va, Danaé ? Amy, si tu veux, tu peux rester dehors, à faire le guet, ajouta t- elle, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.  
\- Même pas en rêve. Puisque vous dites qu’on ne risque rien, alors allons-y, avant que quelqu’un nous voie et se doute de quelque chose, répliqua Amelyne en lui décochant un regard noir.  
\- Hé, hé… T’es pas une froussarde, Amy, je le sais bien. C’est parti, murmura Anouka plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres. 

La maison était entourée par des murs hauts de plusieurs mètres et une porte géante en métal noir gardait l’unique entrée. C’était la seule chose qui paraissait en bon état. Au fur et à mesure qu’elles approchaient, le métal de la porte se couvrait de signes Eliatrops et les souvenirs enfouis remontaient à la surface des esprits des deux Princesses. Elles se virent en train de courir dans l’herbe verte des jardins entourant la maison, se serrant l’une contre l’autre le soir en regardant les étoiles apparaitre une à une, apprendre la langue Eliatrope et la culture de leurs ancêtres. Tous ses souvenirs, cachés et endormis, ressurgissaient et s’accéléraient pendant qu’elles s’avançaient vers la porte. 

\- Où étaient-ils pendant tout ce temps ? chuchota Danaé, tout en fermant les yeux sous l’afflux incessant d’images. 

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de mouillé lui couler dans le cou et machinalement porta ses doigts à ses joues pour l’essuyer. Elle s’aperçut à ce moment-là qu’elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et qu’elle avait envie d’éclater de rire. Elle se sentait si légère, comme si on l’avait déchargée d’un poids. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit qu’Anouka était dans le même état. Bonheur et tristesse se mêlaient sur leur visage alors qu’elles s’arrêtaient devant la porte. C’est alors qu’Amy se rendit compte qu’il y avait un problème. 

\- Il n’y a pas de serrure, s’étrangla t- elle en détaillant de haut en bas la porte close.   
\- Quoi ?! Mais on a une clé, bon sang ! À quoi ça sert de laisser une clé si elle ne sert à rien ? tempêta Anouka, qui déchantait à vitesse grand V et se mit à taper du pied de rage.   
\- Arrête ton cirque, Anou, ou tu vas attirer l’attention sur nous, la prévint Danaé, en jetant des coups d’œil à la ronde, inquiète. Rappelles-toi les épreuves de Liothet, celles de la Montagne aux Œufs. Et plus particulièrement celle avec la clé. 

Anouka la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Amelyne, qui n’était pas avec Danaé ce jour-là, attendit qu’Anouka explique les propos de sa sœur, tout en surveillant les environs. 

\- La solution était dans l’énoncé, se remémora la dragonne, les sourcils froncés. En soit, les deux clés entières étaient des pièges, des illusions. Alors ce que tu essaies de me dire, c’est qu’on n’a pas besoin de cette clé ?  
\- Mff, ça je ne sais pas mais je suis certaine que cette porte suit la même idée que cette épreuve. Amy, il n’y a pas quelqu’un qui pourrait me voir ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, les maisons aux alentours sont vides, et à moins de me tromper, il n’y a pas d’Ombres non plus.   
\- Parfait ! Alors j’y vais ! se décida Danaé, en enlevant le collier cachant ses ailes et en donnant un coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller.   
\- Eh ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Danaé, redescends ! s’égosilla Anouka, qui ne s’attendait de la part de sa sœur, prudente et discrète, une telle prise de risque. 

Danaé fit la sourde oreille et déposa malicieusement le collier sur la tête de sa sœur, qui la fusilla du regard. Elle gloussa et commença son ascension, avec grâce et lég… Bon, d’accord, elle faillit chuter plusieurs fois en deux secondes, n’ayant toujours pas acquis la noble technique de « j’imite un oiseau sans les plumes et le bec ». Du coup, quand elle arriva au sommet de la porte, elle s’y accrocha comme un naufragé en mer à une planche en bois ou à une bouée, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure. 

\- Je suis censée être la Princesse Eliatrope, bordel ! Et je ne sais même pas voler en ligne droite ! râla t- elle en cherchant des prises pour ses pieds. 

Tout en tâtant précautionneusement les décorations en quête de soutien, elle tiqua sur le motif en haut de la porte, en face de son visage, qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Un cercle avec à l’intérieur un triangle, pointe vers le bas, avec à l’intérieur un autre cercle plus petit que le premier, tranché par une barre horizontale. Elle l’avait déjà vu un peu partout dans la Montagne et elle comprenait à présent qu’il était plus important qu’il n’en avait l’air. Elle finit alors de faire le rapprochement et sortit fébrilement la clé de sa poche. Elle était si banale, et pourtant… Le souffle court, Danaé appuya consécutivement sur les quatre gravures en haut de la clé : le grand cercle, le triangle, le petit cercle, la barre. À chaque symbole effleuré sur la clé, celui de la porte s’illuminait brièvement. Le symbole complété, Danaé redescendit sans quitter des yeux la porte, dont les deux battants s’écartaient silencieusement. 

\- Eh ben ça ! Comment as-tu su qu’il fallait faire ça ? s’étonna Amelyne, qui l’empoigna par le bras pour l’entrainer à l’intérieur du jardin, à l’abri des regards.   
\- Au feeling, je dois bien l’avouer… Anou, ce symbole ne te semble pas familier ? demanda t- elle à sa sœur en lui donnant la clé, à présent comme d’habitude.   
\- Le cercle bizarre ? Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens l’avoir entraperçu plusieurs fois par tes yeux dans la Montagne aux Œufs. Mais quel est son rôle véritable ?   
\- Aucune idée, mais je suis sûre qu’on va trouver des réponses ici, répondit Danaé en s’avançant vers la porte d’entrée, craignant qu’elle ne s’effrite sous ses doigts. 

La porte noire s’était depuis longtemps refermée sur elles et la tension, déjà très présente, ne faisait que s’alourdir à chaque pas. L’herbe craquait sous leurs pieds et on n’entendait aucun oiseau chanter, tel un cimetière. Danaé fut parcourue d’un frisson, malgré la familiarité du lieu. Nerveusement, elle prit des mains de sa sœur son collier et le remit, ignorant le regard narquois de celle-ci. 

\- J’en connais une qui a la trouille, insinua Anouka en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.   
\- On a toutes les trois la trouille de cet endroit, intervint Amelyne, voyant poindre un crêpage de chignon. Plus vite on sera rentrés dans cette fichue maison, plus vite on pourra se détendre et commencer le tourisme.   
\- Amy a raison, comme d’hab’. Venez, on y va, conclut Danaé, prenant son courage à deux mains. 

Elles terminèrent le chemin qui les séparait de la porte d’entrée au pas de course, les mains moites. Arrivées, elles hésitèrent et se concertèrent tout bas. 

\- Alors, on entre ? On attend quoi, s’impatienta Anouka, qui trépignait sur place, les yeux brillants.   
\- Ouais, on veut bien, mais comment ? La clé n’est peut-être que celle de la porte noire, la tempéra Amelyne, mal à l’aise.   
\- Amy a raison, ce n’est peut-être pas la bonne, mais on en a qu’une seule pour la maison toute entière, fit remarquer Danaé, tout en examinant la fameuse clé sous toutes ses coutures.   
\- On en aura peut-être plus besoin, fit Anouka, qui se lança et toqua un bon coup contre la vieille porte délabrée.   
\- Arrête, Anouka, ou elle va se… l’interrompit Danaé en lui saisissant le poignet. Mais qu’est-ce que…

Dès que la main de la dragonne avait touché le bois pourri, celui-ci avait commencé à trembler. Le frémissement s’était vite répandu à la maison toute entière. Et le jardin ne fut pas non plus épargné : le sol fut complètement retourné, comme si une bombe avait éclaté. D’abord tétanisées, toutes les trois s’agrippèrent fermement à quelque chose d’ancré ou d’attaché solidement à la maison (et qui était un minimum en état, ce qui rendit la tâche beaucoup moins aisée). 

\- Hii ! Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ! s’égosilla Anouka, qui s’était transformée en Tofu et observait la scène avec de grands yeux effarés.   
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on en sait ! s’écria Danaé aussi fort qu’elle put pour courir le vacarme grandissant. 

Car le léger frémissement s’était vite mué en un (presque) tremblement de terre. Danaé et Amelyne s’étaient amarrées aux planches disjointes du perron. Cela dura encore quelques secondes avant que tout en revienne à la normale. Enfin, à la normale… 

Pas vraiment. 

\- Les filles ? Ouvrez les yeux et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Pour m’assurer que je ne suis pas devenue folle, leur souffla Anouka, la seule ayant gardé les yeux ouverts.   
\- Euh, t’es sûre ? Tu sais, on est bien ici, collées au plancher des Bouftouts, à l’abri, au sec, marmonna Danaé en ouvrant malgré tout un œil nerveux. Bon, je ne vois pas de… Quoi !?   
\- Alors vous voyez la même chose que moi, se rassura Anouka, soulagée. c’est complètement fou, hein ?

L’herbe grise avait verdit en un instant, recouvrant à présent toute la surface ; les rares arbres encore vivants avaient retrouvé toute leur vitalité : de nouvelles pousses pointaient le bout de leur nez un peu partout ; la maison semblait n’avoir jamais passé dix ans abandonnée. 

\- J’y crois pas… Une illusion ? s’exclama Anouka, qui croyait comprendre ce qui s’était passé.   
\- Mh, non, ça me parait improbable, contra Amelyne, qui examinait consciencieusement chaque parcelle. Cela ressemble plus à ce qui s’est passé avec l’éclosion de ton Dofus, Anouka. Ça a relâché une quantité énorme d’Eternal, qui a affecté tous les végétaux malades environnants. À mon avis, quelque chose ici, un bouclier par exemple, a empêché que les effets caritatifs agissent aussi ici, ce qui explique l’état des plantes.   
\- Les plantes, ok. Mais la maison ? Cette « vague », comme tu l’appelles, fonctionne pour les végétaux et les animaux, pas les objets, contra elle aussi Danaé, qui elle détaillait avec ravissement la maison de ses souvenirs.   
\- C’est une illusion, je vous dis, se rengorgea Anouka en jetant un coup d’œil à la jeune Crâ, qui restait dubitative. Nous, les Dragons savent parfaitement faire ça, je l’ai lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Il - suffit de créer un champ de force autour de la cible et d’imaginer ce que les autres doivent voir à la place de ce qu’on veut cacher. Et le tour est joué, claironna t- elle, fière de savoir quelque chose qu’Amy ignorait.   
\- Je suis d’accord avec Anou, ça parait logique. C’est pour ça que quand elle a touché la porte-illusion, celle-ci l’a sûrement « reconnue » et ayant atteint son but, s’est désamorcée d’elle-même, développa Danaé, satisfaite de trouver la réponse à cette question. Bon… Pour la dernière fois, on y va ! 

Danaé se jeta à l’eau et tourna la poignée, le cœur battant. Un silence de mort emplissait la pièce, plongée dans le noir complet. Tandis qu’elles entraient et cherchaient à tâtons un interrupteur, la maison… réagit.   
Les tentures tirées devant les grandes fenêtres se tirèrent toutes seules, inondant le salon où elles se trouvaient de la lumière du soleil ; les bougies, éparpillées un peu partout, s’enflammèrent et emplirent la salle de parfums exotiques ; quelque part à l’étage, on entendit quelqu’un jouer du piano et enfin, toutes les portes s’ouvrirent en même temps, comme un geste de bienvenue. 

Cette fois-ci, Danaé et Anouka ne purent retenir leurs larmes et se laissèrent tomber au sol, les jambes coupées par l’émotion. Des tas de souvenirs déferlaient dans leur esprit, enfin libérés de l’emprise du sceau (qui concernait aussi Anouka, à sa grande surprise) qui les retenaient. Elles ne firent rien pour les retenir, tandis qu’elles fermaient les yeux et que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur leurs joues ainsi qu’un grand sourire s’épanouissait sur leurs lèvres.

\- J’ai l’impression… qu’elle nous attendait… murmura Anouka, les larmes aux yeux. 

 

À plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, beaucoup plus haut et dix minutes plus tôt… 

Après s’être séparés des trois filles, le reste du groupe avait d’abord suivi les autres élèves de leur année, avant de bifurquer discrètement vers un couloir désert et inutilisé, mais que Robin connaissait. 

\- En bon Espion, je connais tous les passages de l’école, et quand j’en découvre un nouveau, je le note sur ma carte, fanfaronna t-il, tout en montrant la ladite carte.   
\- Même celle du bureau de Maitre Hiboss ? persifla Meka, peu impressionnée. Tu avais l’air plutôt ahuri en apprenant son existence… Ta carte magique, tu avais oublié de la mettre à jour ?   
\- Les mises à jour, c’est moi qui les faits, rétorqua t-il, vexé, tout en sachant qu’elle n’avait pas tort. Il y en a une vingtaine disséminé un peu partout et je dois tous les trouver avant la fin de ma troisième année, dernière limite. Ça fait partie de mon entrainement. J’en ai pour l’instant cinq sur vingt, ce qui n’est pas rien pour seulement deux semaines de cours. Et figure-toi, ma chère, que j’ai demandé à des potes Espions, toutes années confondues, s’ils savaient pour ce passage-là. Parce que ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai noté, je m’en serais souvenu.   
\- Laisse-moi deviner, ils ne le connaissaient pas non plus, donc ce ne peut pas être eux qui l’ont mis sur ta carte pendant que tu avais le dos tourné, dit Dathet tout en continuant à marcher.   
\- Bien vu ! Quand j’ai vu leur tête, j’ai tout de suite compris.   
\- Compris quoi ? s’exclamèrent les deux autres, alertés par son ton grave.   
\- Que ce passage est récent, sinon les deuxièmes et troisièmes le connaitraient. De plus, pourquoi a t- elle été notée uniquement sur ma carte et pas celle des autres ? Du coup, j’ai réfléchi. Qu’est-ce qui me distingue des autres ? Rien. À part une chose, mais pas des moindres.   
\- C’est d’être ami avec Danaé et Anouka, pas vrai ? C’est ce qui te différencie des autres, il n’y a que ça que je vois…   
\- Ouaip, celui ou celle qui a noté le passage le savait et nous a fait une fleur. J’ai le pressentiment que ça nous resservira un jour… 

Il s’interrompit et jeta un coup d’œil aux environs. Ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir et Meka ainsi que Dathet se demandaient bien ce qu’ils faisaient là. Ils eurent bientôt la réponse : leur ami tira d’un coup sec la tapisserie moisie qui recouvrait le mur devant eux, faisant apparaitre un levier encastré dans la pierre grise. Sans hésitation, il l’abaissa et recula, le regard fixé sur le sol poussiéreux. Aussitôt, un carré d’un mètre sur un mètre du plancher poussiéreux s’évanouit, laissant place à un… 

\- Toboggan ? murmura Meka, abasourdie. Mais franchement, à quoi pensaient les architectes de cette école ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Madame n’a plus l’âge pour ça ? ironisa Robin, se vengeant de ses paroles de tout à l’heure. Allez, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je l’adore et que c’est le premier que j’ai cherché, dit-il tout en la poussant vers le trou. 

Dathet, moins réticent que son amie, s’assit sur le bord et se laissa glisser, retenant à grand peine ses éclats de rire pendant qu’il accélérait. Meka fit comme lui, mais avec plus de réserve, se méfiant. Robin s’accroupit alors derrière elle et la bouscula, la faisant crier de surprise. Une fois qu’il n’entendit les injures qu’elle lui adressait, il se laissa glisser à son tour et sachant comment avait été construit ce raccourci, réussit à s’arrêter pour éviter de tomber sur ses amis, qui étaient tombés l’un sur l’autre. 

\- Espèce de… Tu aurais pu nous dire qu’on allait devoir s’attendre à ce qu’on retombe à la verticale à la fin ! s’énerva Meka, le regard flamboyant, aidant Dathet à se relever.  
\- Ouais, mais la question est : pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? On est loin de la salle DD, non ? l’interrompit Dathet, en se massant le bras sur lequel il avait atterri et sentant une dispute s’amorcer.  
\- Raté, on est justement tout près, rétorqua fièrement Robin. Vous avez eu l’impression de descendre, non ? Or, nous étions près du Hall, donc au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu’à présent, nous sommes bel et bien au premier étage, tout près de la salle DD.   
\- Non… Tu veux dire qu’au lieu de descendre, nous sommes montés ?! s’étonna Meka, en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Comment c’est possible ?  
\- Comme l’a dit Meka, les architectes de l’école ont décidé de faire par endroits un peu n’importe quoi, gloussa Robin, ravi d’en savoir plus qu’eux. Ils ont fait en sorte que tous les passages aient tous quelque chose qui puissent surprendre, comme ici, où nous sommes montés au lieu de descendre.   
\- Et pour les quatre autres que tu as ? Ils font quoi ? lui demanda Meka, oubliant ses doutes envers les fameux passages secrets dont son ami s’était tant vanté auparavant.   
\- Ah, ah ! Je ne te le dirais pas, ça gâcherait la surprise ! Mais t’inquiètes, aucun n’est dangereux, simplement déconcertant au premier abord. Bon, voilà les deux autres, au cas où vous en auriez besoin, on sait jamais…   
Il leur indiqua leur position et ce qui fallait faire pour les activer. Il leur fit promettre aussi de ne jamais rien aux autres élèves, surtout les apprentis Espions.   
\- Ils m’en voudraient s’ils savaient que je vous ai dit les passages, c’est censé n’être dévoilé qu’aux Espions, donc pas un mot, ok ?  
\- Compris. Bon, maintenant on va par où ? On perd du temps là ! s’exclama Meka, qui avait hâte maintenant d’y aller, l’adrénaline dans les veines.

Il leur fit parcourir plusieurs autres couloirs plus ou moins délabrés et au bout de cinq minutes de détours (qui firent comprendre aux deux autres à quel point leur école était immense, ce que savait Robin), ils reconnurent enfin l’entrée de la salle DD, à leur grand soulagement. 

\- Pas trop tôt ! J’en avais marre de marcher, râla Meka en grimaçant.   
\- Mff, mademoiselle la Princesse n’a pas l’habitude de parcourir quelques petits et insignifiants centaines de mètres ? persifla Robin, qui n’en ratait pas une pour la taquiner.   
\- Dis donc vous deux, on perd du temps avec vos chamailleries, marmonna Dathet en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche pour lui rendre la pareille. Bon, récapitulons. Pendant que Robin vo… emprunte le dossier que Danaé a vu dans ses mains et qui semblait être tout, sauf une simple liasse de papiers agrafés entre eux, nous ferons le guet et empêcherons quiconque d’y entrer. C’est compris ?  
\- Ouaip, j’y vais ! sourit Robin, qui s’était concentré pendant le discours de son ami pour rassembler son énergie, ce qui lui permit de devenir invisible. 

Il s’approcha à pas de Muloup de l’entrée de la salle, tandis que les deux autres retenaient leur souffle, postés au coin opposé. La porte était fermée, mais pas à clé. Robin la contempla pendant quelques instants, les mains moites, puis se décida et saisit la poignée, espérant de tout cœur qu’elle ne grincerait pas.  
Heureusement pour lui, la porte n’émit qu’un léger raclement, à peine audible. Il souffla et jeta furtivement un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Il sourit. La chance semblait être de son côté aujourd’hui, car il n’y avait personne. D’habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu’un qui priait ou faisait des offrandes à leur Dieu ou Déesse, mais la compétition l’avait vidée de ses habitués. 

Ce qui était favorable aux trois compères, qui y voyaient une occasion à ne pas rater. Robin se glissa par le léger entrebâillement qu’il avait fait mais laissa la porte ouverte, pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement et entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il se retint d’éternuer car la fumée aromatique des herbes brulant çà et là lui collait à tous les coups un rhume horrible. Il renifla le plus discrètement possible et s’avança silencieusement vers le bureau trônant au fond de la salle, juste devant les statues. Devant leurs airs accusateurs (ou du moins, ce que lui faisait croire son imagination), il frémit et leur adressa une prière muette. Ce n’est pas parce que son peuple n’avait pas de représentation ici qu’il devait bouder les Dieux des autres. Ceci fait, il ouvrit délicatement le premier tiroir et observa de loin ce qui y était, de peur de tomber sur un piège adressés aux fouineurs. Or, il n’y avait rien, sinon une grosse amulette. Se souvenant des leçons de ses maitres Espions, Robin prit dans sa poche un paire de gants, les mit et prit du bout des doigts le collier, méfiant. Il ne se passa rien non plus quand il l’attrapa, ni alarme ni sensation de brulure. Il put donc l’observer sans craintes. Il était juste composé d’un mince cercle de pierre rouge-violet, qui au centre de celui-ci, brillait faiblement une pierre noire. Rien qu’à la regarder, il se sentit pris de nausées et dut le relâcher. Dès qu’elle ne fut plus en contact avec sa peau, cette sensation disparut et il comprit. Danaé leur avait décrit le symbole des Lumières (un collier ayant un cercle moitié pierre bleue, moitié rouge ainsi qu’un diamant blanc au centre). 

Du coup, il reconnut aisément… son opposé. 

Le symbole des Ombres. 

La preuve que Madame Magic en était une, se trouvait devant lui, à la vue de tous. Il réprima une nouvelle nausée et ferma le tiroir, dégouté. Le dossier devait être dans les deux autres tiroirs, du moins il l’espérait. 

Soudain, il paniqua. Et si elle l’avait pris avec ? Pris d’un doute, il fouilla frénétiquement les tiroirs suivants et vit avec affolement cette pensée se concrétiser. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et son cœur s’affola, tandis qu’il s’accroupissait. Tant de risques, de spéculations, de tentatives… Pour rien ? Il se releva pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses amis quand il entendit dans le couloir des éclats de voix, le figeant. 

\- Madame ! J’ai une autre question ! Est-ce que… criait Meka, affolée, en essayant de retenir Mme Magic.   
\- Et moi, je n’ai pas le temps ! Sales…Hum, je vous prie de m’excuser, les enfants, mais j’ai autre chose à faire, de plus urgent. Sur ce, bonne journée, riposta la professeure, manifestement très énervée et pressée. 

Elle claqua donc la porte au nez de Meka et Dathet et souffla de mécontentement. Robin n’eut pas le choix et dut de nouveau se rendre invisible. Il se colla aux statues, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se trahir. 

L’espionne se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, maugréant contre les petites pestes de cette école. Elle posa alors son sac à main en cuir de Bouftout noir sur le bureau et en sortit… le dossier que Robin cherchait. Celui-ci jubila, réalisant que leur plan n’était pas totalement tombé à l’eau. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait le laisser ici et repartir aussi sec, car tous les professeurs devaient assurer la sécurité et le bon déroulement de la compétition. Madame Magic ne pouvait donc pas rester très longtemps dans son bureau, cela paraitrait trop suspect. 

Suspect devait être son deuxième prénom, car ce qu’elle grommela alerta Robin, qui tendit l’oreille, attentif. 

\- Tss, le Maitre a beau me dire que cette compétition débile aura pour avantage de repérer plus facilement les éléments talentueux ou prometteurs, je me tape quand même le sale boulot… Bon, il est temps d’y aller en vitesse comme ça les deux morveux dehors n’auront pas le temps de me parler, soupira t- elle en se levant. 

Elle ouvrit distraitement les trois tiroirs, vérifiant certainement qu’il n’y manquait rien. Rassurée, elle jeta négligemment le dossier dans le dernier tiroir et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle, l’enfermant sans le savoir. 

Mais ça, Robin s’en fichait comme de son premier sort. Il était tout à fait capable d’escalader les murs et de descendre grâce à un sort d’air si ça dérapait. Ce qu'il avait compris, c’était : 

1\. Le but des professeurs-Ombres était donc de « repérer » les élèves les plus doués et de les enrôler, d’où la liste de noms.   
2\. S’il y avait d’autres profs-Ombres, alors il suffirait de trouver leur propre dossier pour prouver leur véritable identité.   
3\. Si Madame Magic (ou quel que soit son nom, parce qu’il était pratiquement sûr que ce ne soit pas le vrai) avait laissé son dossier, c’était bien parce qu’elle avait peur qu’on le lui vole. Le laisser ici, dans son bureau fermé à clé, lui semblait être la meilleure des solutions.   
4\. Qui était donc le « Maitre » qu’elle avait mentionné ? Que prévoyait-il de faire avec les élèves capturés ? Une armée ? 

\- En résumé, tout ça sent l’embrouille à plein nez, marmonna t-il tout en s’approchant du bureau, s’en méfiant comme une bombe à retardement, prête à lui exploser à la figure au moindre contact. 

Le troisième tiroir grinça un peu quand il tira centimètre par centimètre, mais comme la première fois, il n’y avait aucun piège, ce qui le surprit et l’agaça à la fois. Elle se méfiait un peu, mais pas au point d’installer des pièges dans ses cachettes ? Elle les prenait vraiment pour des idiots ou quoi ?! Il remit ses gants et saisit du bout des doigts la liasse de papiers. Il attendit quelques secondes puis s’adossant au bureau, se mit à parcourir les feuilles. Mais après avoir seulement parcouru quelques pages, son sentiment d’exaltation et de victoire s’éteignit, laissant place à l’angoisse, l’incrédulité et la peur, la peur la plus totale. Comment avaient-ils pu… Comment était-ce possible… 

Comment une telle chose pouvait se produire juste sous le nez de Maitre Hiboss, donc des Lumières ? C’était inconcevable de leur part. Non, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, c’était certain. 

Car dans sa main, à nouveau tremblante, c’était bien une liste. Mais pas n’importe quelle liste, non. Il s’agissait d’une liste s’étendant sur dix ans, une liste répertoriant tous les élèves ayant passés ou passaient leurs études à l’école d’Arabena. 

Leur prénom, nom, race, âge, pouvoirs particuliers, degré d’intelligence, de maitrise élémentaire, le tout illustré avec de jolis graphiques colorés montrant leur évolution, avec une photo de l’élève.  
Jusque-là, rien de trop suspect, on pourrait croire qu’on a réalisé d’un dossier sur une classe, pour pouvoir les orienter au mieux. 

Mais la réalité était bien autre. Sous la photo, il y avait dans le trois-quarts des cas…

« A rejoint avec succès la noble cause. »

Rien que cette phrase suffisait à lui coller des frissons. Elle n’augurait rien de bon. 

\- Noble cause, hein ? Dirais plutôt qu’ils les enrôlent de force, murmura t-il, encore sous le choc. 

Il fouilla sa poche arrière et en sortit des feuilles vierges ainsi qu’un crayon. Le plus rapidement possible, il recopia tout ce qui se trouvait dans le dossier, sauf les graphiques qu’il trouvait superflus. Il y avait une quinzaine de pages, le tout lui prit donc un peu plus de cinq minutes, mais qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Ceci fait, il écrivit quelques phrases sur une feuille blanche pour ces deux amis qui poirotaient devant la porte, leur décrivant la situation. 

« Les gars, j’ai recopié le dossier, cette partie du plan s’est déroulée avec succès. Rendez-vous à l’endroit convenu. Je descends par mes propres moyens.   
Robin »

Il la plia ensuite en deux et la glissa sous la porte. Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, ouvrit la fenêtre, observa attentivement le mur et surtout, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Il posa précautionneusement son pied sur le seuil, le cœur battant, essayant d’ignorer un léger vertige. Il deviendrait un grand Espion, alors le vertige, il savait le combattre grâce aux leçons de ses Maîtres. 

C’était avant qu’il n’entre ici, à l’école d’Arabena, une décision de ses parents, qui étaient pourtant eux aussi des Voleurs, des pros. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Mais quand ses professeurs lui avaient raconté que tous les jeunes Voleurs passaient par cette école, il n’avait plus émis de protestations. Et à ce moment précis, alors qu’il frissonnait (ben oui, il faisait encore frisquet en ce mois de Javian), il remercia silencieusement ses Maitres de lui avoir appris à surmonter sa peur des hauteurs. Parce qu’au sinon, il lui aurait été impossible de sortir de ce fichu bureau… 

Il s’entoura de nouveau d’invisibilité et commença sa descente. Située au premier étage, la salle DD n’était pas trop éloignée du sol donc il n’eut pas de problèmes, n’ayant pas eu besoin d’appeler l’air pour l’aider. Il atterrit souplement sur l’herbe, jeta un regard à la ronde et s’enfuit sans un regard en arrière. Si on le surprenait ici, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau : il n’avait aucune excuse. Tous les élèves de première s’étaient rués dehors, il n’avait pas le droit de trainer ici. Il courut jusqu’à l’attroupement de première qui paressaient devant l’entrée et fit comme s’il venait juste de sortir avec eux, les mains dans les poches. Il laissa quelques secondes s’écouler puis se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la ville, essayant d’afficher un visage détendu et vide de toute émotion. Avec tous les premières qui pullulaient dans les rues bondées d’Arabena, il passait inaperçu, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, il était légèrement parano. 

Alors qu’il était presque à la plage maudite, il commença à stresser, malgré sa confiance en soi et son expérience. Avait-il été suivi ? Quelqu’un l’avait t-il vu descendre de la salle DD ? Plongé dans ces pensées, il ne vit donc pas ses deux amis qui l’attendaient, à l’abri sous un arbre et qui furent surpris de le voir passer devant eux sans un regard. 

\- Euh, Robin ? Tu vas où, là ? On est ici, crétin, l’appela Meka, intriguée par le comportement étrange de son ami.   
\- Hein ? Oh, désolé, je suis encore choqué de ce que je viens de voir, ou plutôt de lire, marmonna t-il, les yeux dans le vague et le visage blafard.   
\- Wah, tu en tires une tête ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, remarqua Dathet, inquiet, tu trembles. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’un Voleur comme toi ait peur à ce point-là ?  
\- Regardez par vous-mêmes, éluda t-il, trop secoué pour pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit. 

Il leur tendit la liasse de papiers hâtivement attachés ensemble et s’assit, les jambes coupées. La réalité était bien pire qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais imaginée. Dathet et Meka se penchèrent dessus et après quelques minutes, firent la même tête que le jeune garçon. Dathet se retenait de vomir et Meka s’était détournée, les larmes aux yeux. Car sous certains noms, ceux qui dataient bien d’une quinzaine d’années, ce qui prouvait que la Secte avait été créée bien avant l’Accident, étaient inscrits, en caractère plus petits… 

« A refusé(e) notre proposition. A dû(e) être neutralisé(e) car connaissant notre Organisation. » 

 

Vingt minutes plus tôt, rue des Templiers, numéro 263 

Pendant qu’elles visitaient le reste de la maison, les souvenirs remontant, Danaé ressentit comme… un appel. 

Quelqu’un ou plutôt quelque chose, cherchait à l’atteindre, elle le sentait. Quelque chose qu’elle connaissait sans s’en souvenir, comme les images des cinq premières années qu’elle avait passé ici, dans la maison de ses parents. 

Elle hésita, puis pendant que sa sœur et Amy flânaient çà et là, elle se laissa guider par l’étrange signal qui semblait n’être audible que par elle, puisqu’Anouka ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte, s’éloignant même de la source. Elle fureta dans toute la maison, essayant de trouver où se situait la source. De cette manière, elle visita l’entièreté de la maison bien avant ses deux comparses et ayant inspecté toutes les pièces, dut se rendre à l’évidence. Il ne restait qu’une seule pièce à visiter. Un endroit qu’elle avait reconnu avant même d’entrer. 

Le bureau de son père, Théomas, Roi des Eliatrops. 

Tendue comme un arc, Danaé ouvrit silencieusement la porte, s’attendant presque à voir son père se retourner et lui décocher un sourire malicieux. Mais il n’y avait personne, rien à part le silence et la poussière. Même en sachant la cruelle vérité, elle se sentit terriblement déçue. Elle s’avança un peu, s’attendant à ce quelqu’un lui saute dessus. Mais arrivée au milieu de la pièce, éternuant à cause de la poussière, elle dut l’admettre : il n’y avait qu’elle dans ce bureau délaissé et oublié. 

Et pourtant… La sensation s’était intensifié à mesure qu’elle entrait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait l’impression d’être écrasée sous une chape de plomb liquide et surtout, brûlant. Le souffle coupé et les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, elle se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même pour trouver d’où venait cette insoutenable chaleur. Après quelques minutes de recherche (en rond, littéralement), elle finit par la localiser. Elle venait d’un pan de mur nu, sans aucune décoration, si ce n’est les fines décorations dorées qui l’ornait. Cela lui rappela l’astuce du passage se trouvant dans son chambre et qui menait à la tour au centre de l’école. Elle tira, poussa, toqua, cria, frappa… 

Rien ne se passa. Elle jura, fouillant activement sa mémoire toute neuve pour essayer de trouver un indice. Presqu’à contrecœur, celle-ci lui fournit péniblement une vision, qui la figea, attentive. 

La petite Danaé, cinq ans, était assise sur le bureau de son père, qui rangeait consciencieusement une boite rectangulaire et fine derrière un grand panneau en bois, le visage grave.

\- Dis papa, pourquoi tu caches le Karajh de maman ?   
\- Si je le fais, mon petit Piou, c’est qu’elle me l’a demandé, rigola Théomas, en refermant soigneusement le panneau. 

Puis à la grande surprise de la fillette, il appuya sur les quatre pierres enchâssées dans le bois du mur qui étincelèrent un bref instant puis s’éteignirent sur des notes de musique. Danaé fronça derechef les sourcils, reconnaissant sans peine celles-ci.

\- Papa, pourquoi la musique de maman, elle est jouée par le mur ?   
\- Ah, ah, ma chérie, c’est une protection contre les vilains messieurs, expliqua t-il patiemment, souriant tendrement à sa fille. Mais où est Anouka ?   
\- Sûrement avec sa maman. Elle est en train de lui apprendre des trucs de Dragons. Moi aussi, voudrais bien que maman m’apprenne des trucs… bougonna la fillette, légèrement jalouse de sa jumelle.   
\- Elle ne t’a pas appris il y a quelques jours la Mélodie Sacrée ? Et comment jouer de la flute ?   
\- Oui, mais maintenant, elle n’a plus de temps pour jouer avec moi, répliqua t- elle, elle ne reste jamais à la maison, mange à peine avec nous et ne veut rien me dire de ce qu’elle fait ! 

L’expression de tendresse sur le visage du jeune Roi se mua en un visage d’une tristesse infinie, tandis qu’il s’agenouillait pour être au niveau de sa fille. Il lui saisit doucement les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux, soudain très sérieux. La petite se raidit, sentant qu’elle devait à présent l’écouter des deux oreilles. 

\- Ma puce, elle le fait pour ton bien, celui de tes frères et sœurs. Tu comprendras le moment venu. 

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques, il sortit de la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et… 

La vision s’arrêta là. Que ce soit à cinq ans comme à quinze, Danaé ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles. Mais elle savait désormais ce qu’il y avait dans le coffre du mur et à quoi cela servait. Elle s’avança donc vers le mur et le cœur battant, appuya sur les pierres, dans un ordre bien précis. Ils émirent, comme dans le souvenir, le début de la Mélodie Céleste, que son père avait appelé « Mélodie Sacrée ». 

Tournant sur ses gonds rouillés par le temps, la paroi dévoila sans aucune surprise un coffre en fer noir, solidement attaché par des chaines fixées aux autres cloisons. Danaé le contempla pendant quelques instants, ne sachant que faire, n’ayant pas vu comment son père l’avait ouvert. Elle tâtonna donc le coffre, hésitante et remarqua que sous une épaisse couche de débris graisseux et de rouille, il y avait une gravure, représentant une main. Elle sourit, soulagée d’avoir trouvé, tout en repensant à la réaction de la maison quand elle avait touché la porte de celle-ci. 

Elle superposa alors sa main droite sur celle imprimée sur le coffre et y insuffla un peu de son énergie, guidée par cet instinct qu’elle avait par moments. 

À sa grande surprise, ce n’est pas juste le coffre qui réagit, mais la pièce entière. Des lettres Eliatropes se mirent à parcourir les murs, s’estompant puis réapparaissant plus loin ; les meubles se débarrassèrent d’eux-mêmes de leur poussière et se mirent à bouger lentement pour s’arrêter à une autre place ; les lampes, que Danaé avait laissé éteintes pour plus de discrétion, s’allumèrent une à une, éclairant la pièce d’une lumière vive. Les yeux écarquillés, Danaé se retrouva dans la pièce qu’elle avait vue dans sa vision, au détail près. La porte semblait avoir été fermée par son père il y a à peine quelques secondes, la laissant seule dans la pièce silencieuse. Légèrement confuse après ce qui venait de se passer, elle faillit en oublier la raison de sa venue. 

Un clic très audible le lui rappela et le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle ouvrit lentement la porte du coffre, à présent ouvert. Il n’y avait qu’à l’intérieur que le coffret que son père avait déposé là, et rien d’autre que ça. D’un côté, c’était assez décevant, de ne découvrir que cette boite d’une vingtaine de centimètres de long. Mais de l’autre, en sachant ce que renfermait cet écrin, elle ne put s’empêcher d’être surexcitée. Elle tendit la main vers l’objet tant convoité, mais celle-ci fut arrêtée par une surface à la fois dure et lisse, qui entourait le coffret. 

\- Je vois… Tu l’as mis comme protection supplémentaire, ok. Mais pourquoi ? Ce coffre ne s’ouvre qu’à la famille royale, je le sais par les fragments de ma mémoire, raisonna Danaé, s’asseyant pour mieux réfléchir. Que ce soit les autres Eliatrops ou les autres peuples d’Emrat, personne d’autre ne le peut. Alors pourquoi avoir mis une sécurité en plus ? Et surtout… Pour qui ? Pas pour moi, il me suffirait de former une clé… Voyons, qui est de la famille royale mais ne peut former de clé Eliatrope ?

À ses propres mots, la jeune fille s’affaissa sur elle-même, tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle ne souvenait pas du reste de sa famille, sa mémoire refusait de laisser passer rien qu’une seule image d’eux. Sa mémoire était lacunaire, comme les pages d’un livre dont on en avait retiré certaines, le rendant incomplet. 

À cette pensée, sa tristesse s’envola, car deux pièces du grand puzzle des mystères qui l’entouraient venaient de s’emboiter. Elle venait de faire le rapprochement entre deux mystères n’ayant pourtant aucun lien. Le coffre et les livres de la bibliothèque. 

\- Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Reste à savoir pourquoi… 

Elle rangea sa déduction dans un coin de son cerveau et essaya, sans grand succès, de se calmer. Son esprit voletait, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que soit. Elle jura et s’efforça pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent à se calmer. Elle s’était souvenu de l’exercice de yoga de sa mère adoptive (qui en était un grand fan et qui s’était échiné à les décider de prendre des cours avec elle) et s’était imaginé en train de se laisser voguer sur la mer, se laissant transporter par le remous des vagues. Une légère torpeur la traversa, vite chassée par son excitation. Le souffle à nouveau court, mais l’esprit clair, elle forma une clé dans le creux de ses mains, qui alla se poser sur le champ de force, comme si elle était attirée par un aimant. Celui-ci s’illumina un court instant, puis s’évanouit dans un plop sonore. Ce son lui parut sur le coup totalement incongru, parmi toute la tension présente dans l’air, qu’elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle se contint de justesse, même si les commissures de ses lèvres tressautaient et qu’elle se mordait l’intérieur des joues pour éviter de se plier en deux. 

\- Vite, la plage, le sable qui rentre partout, l’eau salée… marmonna t- elle tandis qu’elle pressait ses poings contre ses yeux tout en respirant profondément. 

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour se tranquilliser et quand elle se releva, elle alla d’une traite vers le coffre. Elle ne voulait plus de distractions. L’air à nouveau rempli de tension, elle se pencha et prit ce qui trônait dans le coffre. 

Le Karajh, la flûte de sa mère. 

L’instrument permettant de jouer la Mélodie Céleste.


	3. Le Karajh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danaé, Anouka et Amelyne découvrent la maison des parents des jumelles. 
> 
> Et Meka... panique.

Dès que sa peau fut en contact avec la pierre noire et froide qui composait la flûte, Danaé sentit son poignet chauffer, ainsi que son cou. Du coin de l’œil, elle s’aperçut que c’était la pierre enchâssée dans l’Aikoh qui émettait cette chaleur. Et tout ce qu’elle portait au cou était le collier de sa mère, le collier cachant ses ailes et le Catalyseur. Mais étant donné que les deux derniers étaient situés trop bas, celui qui diffusait de la chaleur ne pouvait être que le collier à pierre bleue. Exactement comme l’Aikoh. Ils avaient réagi ensemble, au même instant. Cela l’étonna, car jamais depuis qu’elle les avait, ils n’avaient agi de cette manière, comme s’ils se répondaient. Ses yeux, pendant qu’elle réfléchissait à tout ceci, descendirent tous seuls sur le Karajh, et elle finit par faire le lien. C’était quand elle l’avait saisi qu’ils avaient réagi, il avait été le déclencheur. Forte de cette déduction, elle l’approcha de ses yeux, l’examinant sur toutes ses coutures.   
La flûte, au contact de ses doigts, s’était considérablement réchauffée et les symboles Eliatrops la recouvrant palpitaient, comme animés d’une vie propre. En fait, tout le contraire de l’objet qu’elle avait entrevu quand il était encore dans le coffre : il était éteint, immobile et silencieux alors que ce même objet qu’elle tenait était vibrant, chantonnait tout bas et semblait illuminé de l’intérieur. En plus de ça, la flûte était d’une forme assez bizarre : elle s’étrécissait vers la fin, qui devenait aussi fine qu’une paille. Mis à part ça, rien ne la distinguait d’une autre flûte.   
Après l’avoir inspectée pendant quelques secondes, elle la porta lentement à ses lèvres, agissant presque par instinct. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa mémoire libérée lui fournir la partition de la Mélodie Céleste. Celle-ci rechigna, se déroba et Danaé se retrouva bêtement avec une flûte en main, sans la bonne musique pour pouvoir jouer. Agacée et surprise à la fois, elle éloigna le Karajh de sa bouche et fouilla consciencieusement le coffre, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait ce qui venait de se passer. À son grand dépit, elle ne trouva qu’une petite boite rectangulaire, aux dimensions du Karajh. Légèrement déçue, elle la prit et l’ouvrit. La boite était tapissée d’un tissu épais et un creux dedans sur la partie inférieure indiquait que la flûte se mettait là.   
Mais lorsque Danaé la glissa dans son rangement, elle s’aperçut que dès que la flûte quitta ses doigts et fut entourée du tissu, elle s’éteignit, comme une bougie qu’on souffle. Ce ne fut aussi que quand la boite fut fermée hermétiquement que la jeune fille se rendit compte de la pression qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle avait été trop concentrée sur la flûte pour la repérer. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse s’interroger un peu plus dessus, cette pression se dissipa, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer sa surprise. Son regard se porta alors sur la boite contenant le Karajh.   
La pression viendrait-elle donc de cet instrument ? Comment est-ce possible ? pensa t- elle, interloquée.   
En cogitant un peu, elle se rendit compte qu’elle réfléchissait comme une Terrienne et non comme une Emratienne. Ce qui lui paraissait impossible sur Terre ne l’était pas forcément ici. Au lieu de retourner inutilement ces questions dans tous les sens, elle les ajouta à la très longue liste des interrogations qu’ils se posaient tous les six.   
Elle rangea précautionneusement l’étui dans sa poche, ferma le coffre désormais vide, rabattit dessus le pan de mur et fronça les sourcils. Son esprit, qui continuait à se remémorer le souvenir d’il y a dix ans, venait de trouver une grosse incohérence. La boite où son père avait rangé il y a dix ans le Karajh était la même que celle qui était à présent dans sa poche. Mais que faisait le Karajh hors de sa boite ? Qui l’avait sorti ? Et comment ? Si seuls les membres de la famille royale pouvaient ouvrir le coffre et que ce n’était pas ni elle ni sa sœur, étant sur Terre, alors étaient-ce leurs parents ? Ou quelqu’un d’autre … ?   
À cette dernière pensée, elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner et de jeter aux alentours un regard effrayé, sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça. Mais la pièce était déserte, il n’y avait personne à part elle. Au loin, elle entendait les bruits des pas d’Anouka et Amelyne, ainsi que leurs conversations aussi bruyantes qu’enjouées. Qui d’ailleurs se rapprochaient rapidement. Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Anouka et Amy pénétrèrent dans le bureau, tous sourires et soutenant à grand peine un pot de terre cuite rempli de terreau.   
\- Coucou sœurette, regarde ce qu’on a trouvé dans la serre du jardin ! Elle n’est pas mignonne comme tout ?  
\- Euh… En quoi un pot est-il mignon ? Et puis, attends, moi aussi j’ai trouvé de plus important que…  
\- Un pot ? Aaah, tu n’as pas vu ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur du pot, voyons ! Regarde mieux, allez, regarde ! la coupa Anouka, euphorique.   
Danaé soupira, mais consentit à y jeter un coup d’œil. Et elle réagit exactement comme ses deux amies un peu plus tôt dans la journée : surprise, consternation et intérêt se succédèrent sur son visage et elle se pencha un peu plus vers le minuscule arbrisseau. L’explication au fait qu’elle ne l’ait pas vu quand elles étaient entrées était assez évidente ; il ne dépassait de la terre sombre qu’il l’enveloppait que de quelques centimètres et avait été caché par les bords du pot. Mais ces quelques centimètres n’avaient rien d’ordinaire : quelques timides feuilles, à moitié mortes et grises, se paraient néanmoins d’une multitude de couleurs à la lumière du jour, extrêmement puissants malgré la chétivité de la plante.   
\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu veux dire, Anou. C’est vrai qu’elle est jolie, mais pas très en forme, admit Danaé. Écoute, je…  
\- Cet Ignifeu a passé dix ans sans soins, c’est normal ! Maintenant qu’on est là, on va pouvoir s’occuper de lui ! D’ailleurs, c’était la seule plante qui restait dans la serre. Peut-être est-ce la dernière ! Je pourrais…   
\- Anouka ! Arrêtons de papoter jardinage et concentres-toi plutôt sur ce que je viens de découvrir moi ! l’interrompit-elle, agacée.   
Coupée dans son élan, la dragonne ferma la bouche pendant qu’Amy, qui était restée en retrait, pouffait de rire en voyant sa mine stupéfaite. Elle ne regrettait pas d’être venue, loin de là.   
Danaé, satisfaite de voir enfin sa jumelle attentive à ses propos, sortit la boite de sa poche, l’ouvrit et mit délicatement dans les mains de sa sœur le Karajh. D’abord intriguée, celle-ci parut peu à peu comprendre ce qui reposait dans ses mains tandis que sa nouvelle mémoire lui fournissait tout ce qui se rapportait à cet instrument si particulier.   
\- C’est bien ce que je pense ? murmura t- elle, soufflée.   
\- Ouaip, tout juste, claironna fièrement Danaé, ravie de la réaction de sa sœur. Pendant que toi tu flânais, moi je m’occupais de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses, genre le Jour du Soleil Noir, par exemple, ajouta t- elle, railleuse.   
Anouka fit la moue, appréciant peu le fait d’être ainsi rabrouée par sa sœur. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que sa propre trouvaille paraissait bien dérisoire à côté du Karajh, l’instrument céleste de leur peuple.   
\- Une flûte ? Tu sais en jouer, Danaé ? demanda Amelyne, qui l’examinait par-dessus l’épaule de son amie.   
\- Nan. Enfin si.   
\- C’est un oui ou un non, à la fin ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Danaé, dépitée. Je crois savoir jouer, mais quand j’essaie de me souvenir d’une partition ou d’un morceau, rien ne me vient… se lamenta t- elle, très déçue et furieuse contre sa mémoire rebelle.   
\- T’inquiètes pas, ça va te revenir, la consola Anouka, moi aussi la mienne ressemble à du gruyère. Je me souviens de certaines choses, comme par exemple la disposition des pièces de cette maison, mais il y a énormément de trucs qui me dise quelque chose sans que je puisse dire quoi que soit dessus. Ah, la mémoire sélective, une joie de tous les jours, ironisa t- elle.   
\- Mais peut-être est-ce fait exprès ? réfléchit Amy, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être celui ou celle qui a posé ce sceau sur vos deux mémoires a fait en sorte que vous ne souveniez qu’une petite partie, pendant que le reste attend un moment bien précis pour se libérer ?  
Les deux sœurs la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, pensant exactement la même chose.   
\- Le jour du… commença Danaé, prise de nausées.   
\- Soleil Noir, termina Anouka, livide. Et merde, pourquoi faut-il que tout tourne autour de ce jour-là ?   
\- Je suis sûre que nous trouverons cette réponse dans les livres de la bibliothèque, laissa tomber Danaé, sachant que c’était une bombe qu’elle lançait.   
\- Les livres ?! Mais on les a tous lus, ils ont beau être en draconnique, ils ne nous ont rien appris ! rétorqua Anouka, en regardant sa sœur comme s’il lui y avait poussé une deuxième tête.   
\- Tu verras quand on rentrera, je vous expliquerai tout dans ma chambre, esquiva t- elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.   
\- En parlant de rentrer, on y va ? Les autres doivent déjà être à la plage à cette heure-ci, proposa Amelyne, tout aussi intriguée qu’Anouka.   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Même si les deux Princesses rechignèrent un peu à quitter leur maison, elles durent le faire bon gré mal gré, sachant que le reste de leur troupe attendait leur retour. Elles refermèrent soigneusement chaque sécurité derrière elles et quand les trois jeunes filles quittèrent au pas de course, la maison, qui il y a quelques secondes était propre, redevint sale et négligée. L’illusion avait été réactivée et personne n’avait vu le changement. Enfin, presque personne…   
Un corbeau et un geai mauve veillaient, perchés tous les deux sur un toit voisin, suivant des yeux leur Princesse respective. Le premier restait calme et silencieux, tandis que le deuxième sautillait un peu partout, ne tenant pas en place, curieux et gazouilleur. Son homologue lui adressa un cri d’avertissement, craignant que les trois jeunes filles ne le remarque. Mais le geai n’y prêta pas attention, continuant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui parlait gaiement avec celle aux cheveux bruns. Le petit oiseau, désireux de voir le visage de sa protégée, voleta jusqu’à faire face à celle-ci, prenant le risque de se faire repérer. L’oiseau s’approcha jusqu’à pouvoir apercevoir l’impatience qui dansait dans les yeux émeraude de la Dragonne. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus le geai sentait le lien mental s’affermir et devenir plus sensible, lui transmettant des images, sensations et pensées encore floues. L’oiseau se posa, vacillant sous l’afflux d’informations qui l’assaillaient. Le corbeau, Raven, émit un croassement de surprise et fonça sur la foule qui s’amassait déjà autour de sa cousine, Maeva, observant avec fascination le spécimen unique qui dodelinait de la tête, encore étourdi. Une fois plus ou remis, celui-ci parut se rendre compte de la trop grande attention qu’on lui portait et s’envola à tire-d’aile, déclenchant des soupirs à la fois de mécontentement et de ravissement. Maeva alla rejoindre Raven tout en s’efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard, sachant qu’elle avait gravement fauté et avait failli se faire repérer par sa cible qui était passé non loin de là où elle s’était posé. Maeva évita le coup de bec exaspéré de sa cousine et se remit à suivre, de très loin cette fois, la Princesse Anouka de Liothet.   
La Princesse en question n’avait rien remarqué du tout, trop concentrée sur la description complète des pièces de leur maison, meubles, couleurs des murs et sol y compris. Elle avait aperçu du coin de l’œil un attroupement se former mais n’y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention, la tête ailleurs. Elle était en train de décrire à sa sœur la serre où elle avait trouvé l’arbrisseau quand elle découvrit que celle-ci ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille, ne cessant de jeter des coups d’œil derrière elle. Amelyne, qui avait aussi remarqué, s’en inquiéta aussitôt et lui glissa discrètement, tout en continuant de marcher :   
\- Il y a quelqu’un qui nous suit ? Ombre ou Lumière ?  
Danaé, qui ne s’attendait pas à voir le visage de son amie à dix centimètres du sien, faillit s’étaler de tout son long et se rattrapa sur sa sœur, qui fut elle aussi à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse. Pêle-mêle, elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que la dernière encore debout, Amy, soupirait, mi-amusée mi-moqueuse.   
\- Pour la discrétion c’est raté sur toute la ligne, les filles, grommela t- elle en les relevant une à une.   
\- Désolé, Amy, mais c’est un peu de ta faute, tu m’as fait peur ! répondit Danaé, tout en les entrainant pour qu’elles continuent à marcher. Et pour répondre à ta question, poursuivit-elle plus bas et plus sérieusement, c’est bel et bien une Lumière qui nous suit. Je dirais même deux. D’ailleurs, vous connaissez la première.   
\- C’est Raven, n’est-ce pas ? Au sinon, si c’était quelqu’un d’autre, tu serais plus agacée que ça, devina Amelyne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.   
\- Très drôle, mais oui, c’est bien Raven. Quant à la deuxième personne, elle nous en avait parlé, principalement à toi, Anou, continua t- elle, en tapotant l’épaule de sa sœur, qui fronçait les sourcils, intriguée.   
\- À moi ? Tu en es sûre ? C’est plutôt à toi qu’elle parle, d’habitude. À part la fois où… Oh, attends, je me souviens ce qu’elle a dit, s’interrompit Anouka, comprenant à présent où sa sœur voulait en venir. Elle a dit que ma Gardienne, sa cousine Maeva, allait bientôt arriver à Arabena. Donc, la deuxième personne, celle qui accompagne Raven… C’est elle ? devina t- elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Ouaip, mais tu es lente à la détente, dis donc, ricana Danaé, en lui donnant des petits coups de coude dans les côtes.   
\- Oh, ça va, hein. Pas besoin d’en rajouter, maugréa Anouka, je pensais à autre chose que ça moi.   
\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle est avec Raven, réfléchit Amelyne, qui n’avait pas prêté attention à leurs chamailleries, étant trop habituée pour s’en soucier. Elle vient de débarquer, elle apprend un peu les ficelles du métier de Gardienne, voit la tête de la cliente, résuma t- elle, ironique.   
\- Merci beaucoup, Amy, grinça Anouka, franchement vous êtes sacrément en forme aujourd’hui, vous avez mangé du clown au petit dej’ ou quoi ?   
Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, la prirent par les mains et finirent le reste du chemin en quatrième vitesse, tout en ne se souciant pas des regards outrés des passants. Elles arrivèrent donc essoufflées mais mortes de rire au point de rendez-vous, sous les regards étonnés des deux garçons et de Meka, qui étaient déjà là depuis un bon moment.   
\- Ben alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour que vous soyez toutes les trois dans cet état-là ? demanda Meka, aussi consternée que les autres.   
\- Deux piafs noir et mauve nous suivent à la trace, commença Danaé, pliée en deux et les yeux larmoyants, mais vu qu’ils sont pas super, super discrets, donc on les a vus venir de très, très loin.   
\- Mais comme seule Danaé, la grande, époustouflante Danaé les a remarqués, elle a considéré qu’elle pouvait me charrier et Amy lui a emboité le pas, grogna Anouka, tout en essuyant ses yeux eux aussi mouillés.   
\- Je… vois. Mais si elles te charriaient toi, pourquoi tu ris aussi ? fit remarquer Dathet, en leur tendant des mouchoirs à chacune.   
\- Eh ! Ne t’y mets pas aussi ! marmonna la Dragonne, percevant très bien la pique sous la neutralité des paroles de son ami.   
Les cinq autres éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine boudeuse et s’installèrent à l’ombre d’un arbre, qui parut ravi de les voir. Robin sortit de son sac les friandises qu’ils avaient achetées plus tôt dans la journée, pendant qu’ils attendaient les trois filles et les partagea entre eux, pendant qu’ils discutaient de ce qu’ils avaient fait aujourd’hui.   
\- Donc c’est quelqu’un d’autre que toi qui as noté le passage du bureau de Maitre Hiboss, hein ? réfléchit Amelyne, après avoir écouté avec attention le récit de Robin.   
\- Et il est récent… ajouta Danaé, rêveuse. Je me demande quand il a été aménagé. Et puis surtout, est-ce que Maitre Hiboss est au courant ?   
\- Aucune idée, dit Dathet en secouant la tête. Et je ne m’imagine pas lui demander : « Excusez-moi Maitre Hiboss, est-ce que vous savez qu’il y a un passage secret dans votre bureau ultra gardé et ultra chargé de documents ultra confidentiels sur des sujets ultra importants ? ». Nan, sans façon.   
\- Ouais, sans blague, admit Anouka, qui imaginait sans peine la réaction de leur directeur.   
\- Et donc, la mission des Ombres serait d’enrôler de force les étudiants les plus douées dans leur armée ? s’étouffa Amelyne, horrifiée. Et ils tuent ceux qui refusent ou protestent ? C’est abominable, souffla t- elle, en contemplant les feuilles où Robin avait écrit tous les noms des malheureux élèves sélectionnés.   
\- Ouaip, j’avais envie de vomir mon petit-déj’ rien qu’en lisant ça. Et Danaé, j’ai eu confirmation que notre chère Mme Magic est bel et bien une Ombre. J’ai vu son collier, il correspond à ta description.   
\- Et m… Et laisse-moi deviner… Y en a d’autres qu’elle, hein ? Mr History, par exemple...   
\- Mme Duhre aussi, elle est suffisamment méchante pour en être une ! s’exclama Meka, qui, comme beaucoup (enfin la totalité en fait) n’appréciaient pas du tout la professeure de maths.   
\- Nan, les Lumières m’ont dit qu’elle était de leur côté, rétorqua Danaé, qui se souvint qu’elle aussi y avait pensé.   
\- C’est peut-être un agent double, insista la Sadidas, tout en sachant que ce qu’elle faisait ne servait à rien.   
\- Mh, les Lumières le saurait, non ? avança Dathet.   
\- Mouais, et la dizaine d’espions dans leur propre école, ça aussi ils sont au courant ? objecta Meka, en se disant qu’elle devait aller jusqu’au bout.   
\- Peut-être que Mme Duhre est vraiment un agent double, mais dans le bon sens ? lança Anouka en mordant dans un carré de chocolat, le regard rivé sur les vagues qui déferlaient sur le sable fin.   
\- Tu veux dire… Qu’elle serait une agente des Lumières qui ferait semblant de faire partie des Ombres ? réfléchit Robin, voyant où la jeune dragonne voulait en venir.   
\- Ouaip. Et on peut dire que ce sont de vrais salauds, ils utilisent la compétition pour repérer les meilleurs, pour ensuite les enlever et leur laver le cerveau ! s’emporta Anouka, mortifiée.   
\- Mais faut bien reconnaitre que c’est bien vu… maugréa Amelyne, furieuse et aussi horrifiée que son amie. Donc, on va faire en sorte de ne pas trop sortir du lot, pas vrai, les filles ? ajouta t- elle en fusillant du regard Anouka et Danaé.   
\- Nous ? Mais… s’écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes Princesses, tout en sachant qu’Amy avait touché juste.   
\- Tss, tss ! Avec vos pouvoirs quelques peu… incontrôlables et surpuissants, vous faites des cibles de choix, rappela Amelyne, les poings sur les hanches.   
\- En plus, vous êtes les Princesses d’Eliacity, des Eliatrops et des Dragons. Vous, chez eux, ce serait une catastrophe ! compléta Dathet, s’imaginant sans peine le désastre.   
\- Donc, je vous en prie les filles, faites un groooooos effort de discipline, ok ? termina Amelyne, de l’inquiétude dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas vous perdre… balbutia t- elle, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux verts.   
\- Oh, Amy… Arrête de pleurer, au sinon, je… vais m’y mettre aussi… s’émut Danaé, qui la serra contre elle, vite rejointe par sa sœur.   
\- C’est parti pour un câlin général ! rugit Robin, tout aussi attristé qu’Amy d’imaginer sa vie sans les deux sœurs.   
\- Eeh ! Si vous vous y mettez tous, ça va mal se… Aie, qu’est-ce que je disais ! grogna Anouka, tout en repoussant gentiment Dathet qui lui avait écrasé par mégarde son pied.   
\- Oups, désolé, s’excusa t-il, penaud. Et vous trois, qu’avez-vous découvert ?   
\- À part mon arbre magnifique et unique à la fois, rien de spé… commença Anouka, prête à se lancer dans une longue explication sur sa trouvaille.   
\- Oui, nous… Ou plutôt j’ai trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus important qu’un végétal, même unique en son genre, la coupa Danaé, agacée par le manque de priorités de sa sœur.   
Elle raconta dans les détails tout ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau de son père, tandis qu’Anouka boudait de nouveau, vexée. Un silence stupéfait s’installa, pendant que chacun assimilait ce qu’elle venait de leur dévoiler. Danaé attendit donc patiemment que les cinq autres se décident à parler, car pour l’instant, ils ne faisaient qu’ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut Meka qui finit par se jeter à l’eau, à la fois excitée et extrêmement mal à l’aise.   
\- En résumé… Tu as trouvé l’instrument sacré de ton peuple qui permet de jouer la Mélodie Céleste. Mais tu ne sais pas en jouer.   
\- C’est à peu près ça, oui.   
\- Mélodie qui doit être jouée lors du Jour Promis ?  
\- Affirmatif.   
\- Danaé, tu sais quoi ?  
\- Ouuuuiiiii ? dit la jeune fille, qui ayant un mauvais pressentiment, se maintenait sur ses gardes.   
\- Détruis-le. Tout de suite !


End file.
